


Glee Season 1

by 14crandc, glee_fanboy



Series: Glee, Complete Series [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14crandc/pseuds/14crandc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/glee_fanboy/pseuds/glee_fanboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glee_fanboy started this on this site and I'm finishing it...originally found on nifty</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 13: Sectionals**

After getting himself disqualified from competing, Mr. Shue was forced to  
give his team over to the guidance counselor, Mrs. Pillsberry. It was the  
day of competition, and it turns out that the other schools were given the  
New Direction's set list.

Mr. Shue knew that the only way to save his glee club and win sectionals  
was to get Finn Hudson to go help his teammates out. Finn didn't want to  
compete with the team after finding out that Puck was the real father of  
Quinn's baby.

"Hey Finn. I just called your mom, and she told me you'd be here," Mr. Shue  
said, walking in on the quarterback.

"Yeah, football season ended, so I'm just cleaning out my things," Finn  
answered back.

"Naked?" asked Mr. Shue, eyeing his glee student up and down. Finn was  
standing completely naked, his soft dick swaying as he shifted weight back  
and forth.

"Yeah, sometimes I just enjoy being naked in here. It's one of the few  
places where I feel like I'm on top, being quarterback and well, being a  
little bit more endowed," Finn said, looking down at his penis. "I feel  
absolutely humiliated now. So, I just wanted to come here to remind myself  
that I am a man."

"I understand completely. I have a new hang out place with Burt Hummel  
where we are men and let it all hang out. It's great. And trust me Finn,  
no one is questioning your manhood, especially if they've seen your  
manhood," Mr. Shue said. He used this as an excuse to look at Finn's  
swinging cock more closely. It really was amazing how developed it looked.  
It certainly didn't look like a high school's crotch. He just noticed the  
slight curve to the right, when Finn interrupted his gaze. "Uhh, Mr. Shue?"

Mr. Shue quickly looked back up. Finn started to swell a little bit once  
he realized his glee club teacher was checking out his equipment. "You  
heard anything?" Finn asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah," Mr. Shue said, remembering why he came to Finn in the first place.  
"It's not looking good. I wish I could be there."

"I can't be there either. I can't even look at Quinn without wanting to  
cry like a girl. And I definitely can't look at Puck without wanting to  
beat him down," Finn said angrily.

"I don't know what to tell you Finn. I understand, but between us men, I  
don't think they have a chance without you," Mr. Shue explained.  
"Remember, sometimes being special comes with paying a price. You can't  
always get what you want."

Mr. Shue got up and went to hug Finn, despite his half swollen cock. The  
hug lasted a little longer than normal. Having the feeling of his cock  
pressed up against someone really help get his dick up to full mass.  
"Looks like part of you is already ready to go," Mr. Shue joked.

"Look Finn, I shouldn't endorse this, but feel free to take care of this  
before you head over. It might help you relax and think clearly," Mr. Shue  
said while grabbing his student's hard dick.

"Would you mind helping your student out?" Finn said, slyly looking at his  
teacher. "Maybe take off some of your clothes, you said you like to let it  
all hang out with other guys."

"You know what Finn, that sounds like a great idea," Mr. Shue agreed. He  
half wanted to help his student, and half wanted to get off.

It wasn't long until the teacher and student were both naked in the locker  
room. "There, that's better," Mr. Shue said. He had a semi from all the  
staring at his student. He was happy he wasn't completely hard.

Finn went back in to hug his teacher, only this time, their penises  
touched. Finn's dick was pressed up against their stomachs, and Mr. Shue's  
was pushing down against Finn's ball sac and leg. It wasn't long before  
Finn went in for a kiss. "I'm sorry Finn," Mr. Shue said, turning his head  
to whisper in Finn's ear. "We can't do that. But, I will do this." He  
slowly started to stroke his student's hard dick. After all of the drama,  
Finn hasn't had any time to jack off. Finn followed his teacher's lead,  
and started to jack him off. He pulled out some lotion he had in his  
locker, and smeared it all over his and his teacher's cocks.

Mr. Shue moaned in acceptance. "Seriously Finn, if anyone question your  
manhood, just whip out this monster, and you'll shut anyone up."

"Thanks Mr. Shue," Finn said. Mr. Shue noticed that his voice changed a  
little bit. It was obvious that he wasn't going to last long. Not wanting  
to be left with a hard-on, he tried to really quicken his orgasm. "I'm  
gonna cum soon Mr. Shue. Sorry, it's just been a while since I've had any  
time to think about anything besides drama." Finn lowered his head to rest  
it on his teacher's shoulder, he started to use his other hand and play  
with his teacher's balls.

"No worries Finn, I'm in the same boat," Mr. Shue, half moaned and half  
said. He reached his other hand around and started to play with Finn's  
ass. He remembered that time in his office, and knew Finn would like it.  
He could feel Finn's breathing quickening against his bare chest.

"Oh man," Finn moaned as he pulled his head back. Staring right into his  
teacher's eyes, he said, "here it comes."

"Me too, Finn!" Mr. Shue said, looking right back at his student. The two  
started to cum at the same time, all over the other guy's chest and  
stomach. After a few moments, they went back in for a hug, smearing and  
mixing the cum all over the other's body.

"Now, I'm gonna shower up and head toward the choir room," Mr. Shue said,  
walking over to the showers.

Finn waited a while to regain composure. He couldn't believe how connected  
to his teacher he just felt. When he entered the showers, Mr. Shue was  
leaving. He quickly showered, and headed back just as Mr. Shue was tying  
his shoes.

"Hey, you forgot your car keys," Finn yelled out as his teacher was  
leaving the locker room.

"No I didn't," Mr. Shue said as he turned the corner.

**************

 

After realizing that the other glee clubs were given their set list from  
the cheerleading coach, Sue, the glee club members went to the green room  
to try to plan something out, but nothing was seeming to work.

Finn showed up just in time. He walked in the room with a plan and the  
song. "Look, we don't have much, but we do believe in ourselves and what  
we are singing about," Finn told the club as they started to circle up and  
plan out the new number. All of the nerves and anxiety seemed to leave the  
room, being replaced by optimism. Before heading over to help with the new  
song, Puck walked over to Finn and offered his hand, asking, "So, are we  
cool man?"

"No," Finn answered coldly. He leaned in closer so that only Puck could  
hear, "And if you think it's cool to fuck your buddy's girl. You wait and  
see how cool it is when your buddy fucks the shit out of you."

Quinn didn't hear what he whispered to Puck, but she hated seeing Finn so  
cold with him, even though she understood why. It just was so  
uncharacteristic of him, but it didn't last long. Finn seemed to relax and  
return to his happy-go-lucky self as he walked up to Rachel. "It's up to  
you now. You're the star, and now's your time to shine."

"Alright new directions, we're here to lead you to your changing rooms," a  
twenty year old lady said with an older looking man. The lady didn't seem  
to be very happy, but the older man had a soft smile to his face. He was  
probably in his fifties, and had a small belly to him.

"Alright team, don't forget to go over your new moves as you're getting  
ready," Rachel said as the girls followed the lady a different direction  
than the guys.

"My name is Ron Ipson, and I'll be your guide. You have an hour before  
your show time. I'll give you both thirty and fifteen minute warnings.  
You should plan to be in place ten minutes early. Here we are," he said as  
they came upon a door labeled "men's changing room."

The room looked to be a mix between a gym locker room, and a green room.  
One side hide showers with a few benches, the other side was full of  
mirrors with lots of lights and outlets. The boys walked in the room, a  
little unsure what exactly they were expected to do.

Ron noticed their confusion on what to do and said, "Is this your first  
competition?"

"Yes, sir," Finn answered back, looking around the room.

"Well, most guys shower and then spend the greater amount of time on their  
hair. Others just practice their dance steps. I've even had a few teams  
allow ten minutes to the guys to take care of themselves to help ease the  
nerves," Ron explained.

"Take care of themselves?" Finn asked, honestly confused.

"Masturbate," Ron said plainly, then gave a little chuckle. "Whatever it  
is you guys want to do is fine by me. Just no smoking or drinking. There  
are towels over there, just put through them in the used towel bin over  
there."

"What do you say guys say about a shower?" Finn asked.

The guys all agreed, except Artie who said he didn't want to get his  
wheelchair all wet before the show. Ron offered him a chair and said he  
had a handicap shower head in the corner. The showers didn't have  
dividers, and there was only four shower heads, including the handicap one.  
They all got undressed and turned on the showers, they were surprised that  
Ron stayed and watched them shower, but didn't think much of it.

Matt and Mike doubled up, as well as Finn and Puck. Kurt took the far  
side, and Artie took the other side with the handicap shower head. Finn  
had to carry him over to the stool under the shower head, but Artie didn't  
seem to notice. He would've felt more awkward just watching the guys  
shower.

Finn, after being hard in front of the team already, decided to pop a boner  
to make Puck realize he was serious about tonight. Once he was at full  
attention, he walked up and poked his dick in Puck's ass.

"What the hell, bro?" Puck said as he jumped from the dick contact.

Finn didn't respond, he didn't really care about being hard in front of the  
team, and acted like it was an accident to the rest of the team. Puck knew  
it was intentional.

After seeing Finn's hard dick, both Matt and Kurt started to stiffen up.  
Mike gave Matt a weird look. It's not that unusual for a guy to get wood in  
the showers in gym, but never this close to other guys. Matt shrugged it  
off, and decided he should just towel off and get dressed at this point.  
Much to his disappointment, no one looked like they would jack off.

"You know, you should take care of that thing before you go out there, or  
just make sure you placed your Johnson well in your pants," Ron said,  
pointing to Finn's erection.

"I got us all some whitie tighties, that should do it," Finn said, turning  
off his water. He walked over and got Artie and placed him on one of the  
benches to dry off.

The team was drying off, but Finn's dick didn't go down. "I got these on  
my way over," Finn said, pulling a pack of underwear from his back pack.  
His dick was swinging around as he handed them out.

"There is no way you're going to fit that in there," Ron said to Finn as  
Finn's dick passed just in front of Ron's face as Finn was walking around  
handing out the underwear.

"You're right," Finn said, while trying to pull up the briefs. He was  
already spitting into his hand in no time, leaving his undies pulled up  
around his knees. Finn just went for it, and started to jack off. "It's  
not like this is the first time," he told his team.

The guys all followed suit, but each stayed in their own area. Puck and  
Matt both pulled their undies down to their knees like Finn, but Mike and  
Kurt kept theirs around their hips, and just pulled their cocks over the  
waistband. Artie remained on the bench, excited about having another  
chance to get off freely.

"Oh, the pleasures of being young," Ron said to the guys. "I remember  
doing this same thing when I was your age with the basketball team after  
games."

"Feel free to join us man," Finn said.

Ron was excited, he loved watching the young guys shower, and always  
secretely wanted to join them.

"I'm also wearing whitie tighties, too" Ron said, as he stripped down to  
his skivvies. He was an average older man, with a hair all over his body.  
He pulled out his cock, and started to rub it. It was only about six  
inches, and his balls were very low and full looking.

Matt was standing only a couple feet away from Ron. Ron looked over and  
asked, "Can I help you out son? It's been a while since I've touched a  
young cock."

"Sure," Matt agreed, "Only if I can touch yours.

The entire glee club watched as the older guy walked over, reached out, and  
grabbed Matt's cock. He first felt Matt's balls. "Wow, I remember when  
mine used to be this tight." Ron then reached up and grabbed Matt's shaft,  
"but I never remember my dick being this big!"

Ron's dick was a little under six inches, but fairly thick. Matt reached  
out and started to jack off Ron.

Finn was feeling a little adventurous, and said, "you think Matt's is big,  
try mine, Mr. Ipson." Finn walked over and practically put his dick in  
Ron's free hand.

"Wow, that is big son," Ron said, now jacking off two glee members.

"Hey Mike, come bring Artie over here," Finn instructed Mike. Mike did and  
set Artie next to Finn on the bench. "I thought you would like a little  
help, bud," Finn said. He reached down and started to feel Artie's  
hard-on. "I can't really reach, how about we sit down?" They all did so,  
and started a huge jack off chain. Artie was jacking off Mike, with Finn  
jacking off Artie. Mr. Ipson was jacking off both Finn and Matt, and Matt  
was jacking off Mr. Ipson.

Kurt walked up to the other side of Matt, and Matt reached out and grabbed  
his cock. Puck was the only one left, and wanted to be a part of it, he  
went over next to Mike.

"You remember that time when you owed me a blow job? Do this for me now,  
and we'll be even," Puck whispered into Mike's ear. Mike reached out and  
started to jack off Puck.

By this point, each of the glee club members, plus Mr. Ipson, had their  
briefs down to their ankles and were sitting bare ass on the bench.

"Be careful not to cum on your undies guys," Finn instructed. "You don't  
want to perform with jizz filled whitie tighties."

The guys all continued to stroke each other off, until Artie was the first  
to interrupt the silence by saying, "I'm gonna cum."

Artie shot all over the floor in front of him, barely missing his undies.  
As soon as Finn saw that he almost hit them, he immediately pulled Artie's  
cock and pointed it to his chest. Artie finished cumming all over himself.

"I'll help you with that as soon as I cum," Mike said, while he shot all  
over the floor. He pulled his legs back, so that there was no way any semen  
would hit him. He then picked Artie back up, and headed to the showers for  
a quick clean up.

Puck was left all alone, he didn't want to go over to Finn, with how made  
he was. He quickly just grabbed his cock and started jacking off like a  
twelve year old. Only after a few seconds he was panting and adding his  
own man juice to Mike's on the floor.

Kurt was next, but he only leaked a little cum. He jacked off right before  
loading the bus, so he wasn't too surprised. Matt told Ron quicky,  
"Mr. Ipson, I'm going to cum sir."

Matt wasn't ready for what happened next, but Mr. Ipson pointed Matt's cock  
right at himself. Matt started to shoot all over Mr. Ipson's hairy chest  
and stomach.

"Alright kid, looks like you're the last one," Ron said to Finn. "Anything  
special I can do to help make you cum faster? You don't have much time  
left."

"Use your mouth?" Finn said, half jokingly. However, Mr. Ipson actually  
obliged and swallowed all of Finn's cock. Finn was amazed, and instantly  
started to shoot inside this guys mouth. Mr. Ipson had his nose right up  
against Finn's stomach, something Finn has never experienced before. As  
soon as Finn was finished cumming, Mr. Ipson pulled his mouth off of the  
teen dick. "There, I hope you have a good show," he said, while whipping  
the corners of his mouth.

"Thanks, sir. But what about you?" Finn said, while pointing to Ron's dick.

"I can take care of myself," Ron said, slightly disappointed.

"No, come on guys, anyone else wanna help him?" Fin asked. Matt instantly  
walked over, and started playing with his balls more. Finn grabbed his old  
dick, and started pumping it. After a few strokes, Ron started to moan and  
cum all over his body, adding to Matt's juices.

"Looks like I'll have to join you guys in the showers," Ron said, while  
rubbing the cum through his man fur.

The guys quickly showered up and changed just in time to make their  
entrance for the competition.

**************

The new number was a hit to the audience, but all Puck could think about  
was Finn's threat. Finn didn't help, smacking Finn's ass anytime they had  
a move that would allow him to do it without much notice.

After the New Directions were awarded first place at the award ceremony,  
the glee club members were all hugging and celebrating. Finn went in to  
hug Puck during the commotion, and whispered again, "I hope you're ready  
for tonight. I'm still pissed. I just hope you can handle this," he  
grabbed Puck's hand and lead it to the front of his pants where he could  
feel the outline of Finn's python.

Puck tried to not think about it and continue to celebrate the win. The  
glee club members went their separate ways, and Puck went straight home  
despite being invited over for a party at Santana's. He went straight to  
the shower where he cleaned up, and started to try to loosen his hole for  
what was about to happen. He's known Finn for a long time, and he usually  
is a forgiving kind of guy. However, hearing how angry he was, he knew  
that there was something different about his rage, and he didn't think  
there was any way to get out of it.

Puck slowly started to work his finger in his virgin hole. He never  
thought he would be doing this to himself, but he never thought he would be  
doing a lot of the things he was doing this semester. After a couple  
minutes, he took out his finger and thought that maybe what was going to  
happen tonight wouldn't be that bad after all. He then took a second look  
at this finger, and compared it to Finn's cock in his mind. He immediately  
went back to fingering his hole, trying to stick in three fingers this  
time. It took a little longer, but he was getting them mostly in with it  
beginning to feel almost comfortable.

He was interrupted by his phone ringing, he knew from the ringtone it was  
Finn. He got out of the shower and picked it up. "You better get that ass  
over to my house tonight. My mom is working the graveyard, so we won't  
have to worry about anyone," Finn told Puck over the phone. Puck was back  
to being terrified. He's never been fucked before, and never wanted to try  
it, especially by someone as big as best bud Finn.

Puck got dressed and took a shot a few shorts of some whiskey before he  
left to Finn's. He was hoping that he would be a little tipsy, hoping that  
would cause him to relax more, but it didn't seem like it would work. "Hey  
bro," Puck said as he walked into his friend's house.

"We aren't bros, now get in my room and take off your clothes," Finn said  
angrily. Through all the years, Puck has never seen Finn like this. Even  
though Puck has messed up quite a bit, Finn has always been there for him.  
He knew he had to do whatever it took to keep this friendship, even if it  
meant taking Finn's dick in his ass.

Finn followed Puck to his room, where Puck did just as he was told. Finn  
already was hard, and quickly dropped his pants too. He quickly grabbed  
some lube, and put it over his cock. He wasn't even going to bother get  
Puck ready. He walked up, and saw Puck's cleanly shaved hole. He started  
to press his dick head against it, then rubbed it up and down Puck's ass  
crack. Puck really started to get freaked out with how monstrous Puck's  
cock felt against his ass. The light pressing and rubbing of Finn's cock  
stopped, and Finn slowly tried to push his dick up his friend's ass.

"Ughhhhhhh!" Puck yelled out.

"Take it," Finn answered back. He barely the tip of his cock in, and  
almost felt bad for his friend. Then he remembered why he was doing this,  
and quickly tried to shove his entire head up it.

"Fuck!" Puck yelled. Finn slapped Puck's ass, leaving his dick where it  
was to hopefully stretch out Puck's fuck hole a little more. He slowly  
started to buck his hips, Puck did the same, not wanting to have any more  
dick in him. Puck was surprised on how fast his body was reacting to Finn's  
cock, he already lost the feeling like he was being split in two. Finn has  
fucked Matt in the past, but there was something different about Puck.  
Maybe something about being able to dominate someone who hurt him so much,  
or knowing that he was the first one to ever fuck this stud. Either way,  
it was driving him crazy.

After a few more thrusts, Finn was working almost half of his cock in Puck.  
Puck was doing great with taking it, but was certainly very verbal with  
each thrust. Finn wasn't sure if Puck's groans were from pain or pleasure,  
but he didn't care regardless.

"Shut up and take it," Finn said to Puck. "Do you still think it's fun to  
fuck around?" Finn asked while thrusting more of his dick in Puck's virgin  
ass. Finn started to rhythmically slap Puck's ass. Puck buried his face  
in Finn's pillows, which Finn took as an excuse to go harder.

"You. Fucked. My. Girl. Now. I. Fuck. You." Finn said each word with each  
thrust. The feeling of finally getting revenge was getting to Finn. It  
didn't take long before he could feel his balls start getting close to  
cumming. He quickly pulled out, causing a sigh of relief from Puck. "Oh,  
you're not done yet. Get over here and taste your own ass," Finn said,  
while grabbing his dick.

Puck was disgusted by the idea, but didn't see a way behind it. Finn's  
cock smelled of precum and ass, but Puck was surprised on how he almost  
didn't hate the taste. He quickly engulfed the most of Finn's dick as he  
could. As soon as he felt his dick hit the back of his friend's throat,  
Finn started to erupt in Puck's mouth. Puck pulled off his mouth from the  
dick, causing Finn to shoot all over his face.

"Alright, now, this twice next time you wanna fuck my girl. And seriously  
man, don't lie to me about it," Finn said, while patting Puck's cum covered  
face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 14: Hell-o

 

Will couldn't believe what he was being told.  The cheerleading coach, Sue

Sylvester, blackmailed her way back from suspension by putting Principle

Figgins in a compromising photo of them in the bedroom.  If that is all he

needed to blackmail the principal, he was going to have to devise a plan.

 

He decided the best idea was to first find a way for the two to hang out

and start to be comfortable with each other.

 

"Hey Principal Figgins, how's it going today?"  Will asked while passing in

the hallway.

 

"Not very well Mr. Shuester," the middle eastern Principal replied back.

"I have to make more budget cuts, and my badminton partner moved to

Indiana."

 

"I don't know what to tell you about the budget cuts, but I have an idea

about the badminton," Will said, suddenly with an idea.  "I'll play with

you. I've never played before, but I'm verily athletic and can pick up on

it quickly."

 

"Thanks, Will!" Principal Figgins said back, excited that he would still

get to play.  "Can you meet me at the recreation center at 6 tonight?"

 

"Sure thing, do I need to bring or wear anything special?"  Will asked, not

exactly sure the specifics of bad mitten.

 

"Just normal athletic clothes, and I'll bring you a racket.  I gotta go

though, I'll see you tonight!"  Figgins said as he was walking away.

 

Will wasn't exactly sure how he was going to turn this into a blackmail

opportunity, but knew that he was maybe only going to have one shot at it,

so he would have to really make it count.  He showed up at the rec center

in time, and found Figgins warming up on the bad mitten court.

 

"Hey Will, are you ready for this? I thought we'd just play one on one for

now, until you understand the fundamentals, then we'll start playing other

teams," Figgins said, while walking to the far side of the court.

 

Will started off like a true beginner, getting lucky to hit the shuttlecock

across the net and land nearby where he wanted it.  Over the course of the

hour, he was getting better and the rallies were getting longer.  By the

end of the hour, both Will and Figgins were drenched in sweat.  Will

couldn't believe how much of a workout it really was.

 

"Wow, Figgins.  I don't think I've had that much of a workout in a while,"

Will said, while whipping more sweat from his forehead with a small towel.

"I can't wait to hit the showers."

 

"Oh, I never use the showers here," Figgins confessed.  "There is much too

scandalous things that might occur, and nudity is only appropriate between

a man and wife."

 

"Seriously Figgins, you're going to drive all the way home that sweaty?

And, I've showered in plenty of places like this, and never have seen

anything scandalous happen.  If anything, the locker room is usually the

most boring places around," Will tried to explain.

 

"No, it's quite alright William," Figgins said as he put his racquets away.

 

"Come on, they have towels to use, and I know you keep a change of clothes

handy in your car," Will said, trying to get Figgins into a compromising

 

Will wasn't going to let the situation pass him up.  He loved the freedom

of locker rooms, and now that he no longer lived with his wife, he was in

no hurry to get home.  He headed to the locker room, somewhat excited since

there are showers that are hidden to everyone but the other men in the showers.

It allowed him to jack off without having anyone just walking in

to see.

 

He walked into the locker room, and quickly took off his clothes.  He

walked over and grabbed a towel to take back to his locker for when he was done.

The place was deserted, so he instantly got hard at the idea of

beating his meat in private.  He slowly started to stroke his meat in front

of his locker, loving the situation he found himself in.  He started to get

a little curious, and started to walk around the locker room while jacking

off slowly.

 

Principal Figgins decided that Will was right, and that he should try the

showers out.  His wife always was telling him that he needed to have more

guy friends, and go do manly things.  Plus, he hated that his sweat was

making his car stink, and he needed to let it air out every night after he played.

He grabbed his extra change of clothes and walked back into the

rec center. He walked right into the locker room, and instantly caught Will

in the act right in front of him.

 

"Will!" Figgins shouted, surprised to see his colleague in this position.

 

"Hey Figgins," Will said, taking his hand off of his cock. "Just headed

over to the showers now. I'm happy you changed your mind. Sorry about my erection.

Ever since my wife left, it's been very lonely. He'll go down in

a little."  Will was trying to pull it off, and Figgins seemed to buy it.

 

"I understand William. I just wasn't ready for the first thing I see is

your hard penis staring me in the face." Principal Figgins said in his

whiney tone, while standing awkwardly. He's never been in a gym before, and

wasn't sure exactly how things worked.  Will quickly understood the lack of

understanding from Figgin's body language.

 

"Well come on, grab a towel, and you can use this locker here," Will said,

opening up one a few down from his own.  "As you can see, you are more than

welcome to let everything hand loose, or in my case, not so loose. You can

cover up too, if you wan't. It's all fine."

 

"Thanks," Figgins said, while taking off his sweaty clothes, standing only

in his jockstrap.  He was a hairy man, with hair all over his chest and ass.

As he pulled down his jock, he exposed his very hairy pubic area.

His soft dick hung down a few inches, but looked quite small in the giant

bush of pubic hair he had.  "I see that you are circumcised William. I wish

I was, but they don't do that much in India.  When I became a Christian, I

wanted to have the procedure, but I was told it wasn't exactly necessary.

And, to be honest, I wasn't excited about the cutting part of it."

 

Will thought it was odd that Figgins started talking about dicks like that.

The truth was, Figgins wasn't exactly sure what to talk about, and it was

the first thing he thought about.  Will decided to take this opportunity

up, and try to get Figgins hard.

 

"You know, I sometimes wish I still had my skin. I always wondered what it

looked like hard, too," Will said, as he walked over to the showers, still

 

"Mine looks just like yours, just a little smaller, and with a little more

skin," Figgins said, uncomfortable, but happy that he had made a male

 

"Would you mind showing me? Since you've already seen mine plenty," Will

said, turning on the water.

 

Not wanting to seem even more weird, Figgins agreed hesitantly.  He started

to jack himself slowly, in a very uncomfortable manor.  It looked as if he

didn't ever pleasure himself.

 

"Shoot, I think I just heard my phone ring, I'll be back when you get that

dick hard," Will said as he walked away.  He went and got his phone, and

went back to Figgins. "Hey man, do you recognize this number?" he asked,

acting like he was reading a number, but really he was taking pictures of

his boss jacking off in a shower.  From the angle he was taking them, it

looked as Figgins was doing this in the boy's locker room at the school.

 

"No, I don't. But here you go, come take a look," Figgins said.  His dick

looked much larger now with his wet pubes and hard-on.  It was only about

six inches, and not even too thick.  Will went back and put his cell phone

away and walked back to take a closer look at Figgin's man tool.

 

Will has seen uncut cocks before, but he wanted to see how far he could

take this.  "Can I touch it?" Will asked.

 

Principal Figgins hated the idea of someone else touching his love-making tool.

"I really don't think that's appropriate," he said.

 

"Dude, we're just guys," Will said.  "But I understand."

 

Figgins' hard dick wasn't going down anytime soon.  "I bet your wife is in

for a treat tonight," Will said, trying to keep Figgins hard as long as

 

"William, I don't think that's appropriate discussion, especially in our

current state," Figgins said, while washing the shampoo out of his hair.

 

Will walked up to Figgins and put his arm around his boss' naked shoulder.

Will explained, "Relax, this is perfectly acceptable and normal.  It's just

us guys, talking about guy stuff."

 

After Will said that guy stuff comment, Figgins started thinking more about

what his wife has said about needing to have more guy friends.  Despite

feeling incredible uncomfortable, Figgins decided to let Will hang over his

naked body.  "Alright.  But, this will have to wait until Friday night.  My

wife doesn't like to have sexual relations very often," Figgins said,

grabbing his hard penis.

 

"Bummer bro.  I would hate it when my ex would only give me some once week.

 She would sometimes give a hand job, but I never got a decent blow

job once my entire marriage," Will said, walking back to his own

 

"Oh, my wife will never do any of that. She hates it when I masturbate too,

which is why I get so hard and stay hard for so long," Figgins said, while

soaping up his dick.  He slowly started to rub his dick, but stopped

abruptly after a few strokes.

 

"Your wife isn't here, man.  Feel free to take care of yourself.  I might

do the same," Will said, as he started to soap up his own meat.

 

Figgins hesitated, but soon started to rub his cock again, joining in the

same rhythm as Will was stroking.  Will walked over and put his arm back

around Figgins' shoulder.  Figgins was even less comfortable this time

around, but continued stroking.  Will couldn't take his eyes off of his

boss' dick.  He's seen uncircumcised penises before, but never has

masturbated one, and suddenly desperately wanting to.  He decided to just

go for it, and reached his arm over and grabbed Figgins' hard-on.

 

"Woah, William. What are you thinking?"  Figgins said, jumping at Will's

 

"Don't worry man, it's just us guys, being guys," Will said back.  He had

one arm around the shoulder's and the other around the cock, so there was

no way Figgins was getting out of this one.  After Figgins relaxed a

little, Will started to play with his balls.  It was a new experience for

Will to jack off an uncut cock.  He was fascinated by the different feeling

it had.  "Mind if I take a closer look?"  Will asked, but already was on

his knees, not waiting for an answer.

 

Will got to be within inches, as he stretched and pulled the foreskin of

Figgins' dick.  Figgins slowly became more and more comfortable, as Will

played with his boner.  Will kept one hand on his shaft, and the other on

his balls at all times, but it wasn't long before Will could put off

pleasuring himself any longer.  He took his hand off of the balls, and put

it on his own.

 

Will slowly moved his head closer to Figgins' dickhead.  All he needed to

do was stick out his tongue to touch it.  Figgins had his eyes closed, so

he had no idea what was happening until Will took his mouth over his boss' dick.

Figgins was taken aback by the feeling of having a mouth on his dick.

His wife has never done anything of the sort, so it was the first

time he's ever had a blow job.

 

Will felt Figgins start to wobble, and grabbed his ass to hold him a little

more steady.  He was wishing that he could take a picture of this, but knew

that even just knowing that it happened would be black mail enough.  Will

took one of his hands off of Figgins' ass, and returned it back to his own cock.

He knew that Figgins wouldn't last long, and didn't want to miss

this chance to get off.

 

Will worked his mouth in the same rhythm as his hand.  He was trying his

best to give Figgins a real blow job, and not just a hand job with a little tongue.

As he worked his mouth down the shaft, he could feel his own

testicles rise in his body and it wasn't long until he was shooting all

over himself.  As he was shooting, he shoved as much as Figgins' cock into

his mouth.  This drove Figgins crazy, and he instantly started shooting

down the back of his employee's throat.

 

"Ohhhhhh" Figgins moaned as the last bit of manseed left his cock.

 

Will swallowed the last bit, and took his mouth off of his boss' still hard

 

"Wow," Will said as he stood up.  "I guess scandalous things do happen in

the locker room."  He started to clean off the cum off of his body as in

the shower.

 

Figgins looked as if he was about to cry.  Will looked over, and walked

back over to his boss. "It's okay," he tried to comfort his boss. "It's

just between us guys, no one will have to know."

 

"Thanks William," Figgins said, composing himself.  "I just don't know if

I'll shower in here next time."

 

**************

 

 

"I want to introduce you to explore different parts of yourself," Mr. Shue

said to Finn.  "I understand you are going through an identity crisis, and

I want to help you during this process.  Now, I know you already sang the

solo today in glee club, but now I want to talk to you about figuring out

more about your sexual feelings."

 

"Does this mean we are going to..." Finn asked, somewhat excited where this

was possibly going to lead.

 

"No, you're still a student, but I wanted you to know that you are free to

start exploring those feelings without guilt.  Just know that sex means

more than just physical attraction," Mr. Shuester explained to his student.

 

"I know, but I don't think I'm ready to tell the world I might be into

dudes," Finn confessed.

 

"I'm not saying to that you have to do that, but maybe you could take a guy

out, and see what you feel after that.  I just wish when I was your age, I

did this exploring then, as opposed to doing it when you're my age,"

Mr. Shue said.

 

"Wait, are you telling me you're going through this too?" Finn asked

 

"Not exactly, but a certain extent. I'm also now free to explore what I

want to explore," Mr. Shue said.  Finn looked over at his teacher, hoping

that meant exploring with him.  "I just can't explore with my students,"

Mr. Shue added in.

 

"All right," Finn said, disappointed.

 

"But, that brings me to your special assignment.  I want you to go out on a

date with a guy," Mr. Shue told Finn.  "I'm not promoting you doing

anything besides enjoying his company."

 

"But, I don't know any gay guys that I'm interested in," Finn honestly

answered back.

 

"Well, if you do find one, don't be afraid to go after him," Mr. Shue said.

"This assignment can, and will be ongoing for the rest of your life. Now,

get to football practice."


	3. Power of Madonna

"What am I going to do Brittany? I need to find a dumb, younger man, or  
I'll get kicked off the cheerios for sure," Santana asked to her gal pal  
Brittany during passing period.

"I told you. Get Finn to loose his virginity with you, and he'll be yours  
forever," Brittany said.

Santana saw Finn down the hall and walked up and said, "Look Finn, it's  
about time you finally loose your virginity. Let's change that this Friday  
night."

Finn was very anxious for what was about to happen. Although he was  
definitely no virgin, he has never fucked a girl before. He knew  
Mr. Shue's assignment was to figure out his sexuality, and figured he had  
better try fucking girls too. Santana, one of the of the hottest girls in  
school, made Finn an offer. Coach Sylvester ordered her cheerios to try to  
be more like Madonna, and this was Santana's course of action.

Finn didn't exactly care about the reasoning, but was more excited about  
being able to fuck a girl as hot as Santana with no strings attached. They  
met up at a local motel, and it didn't take long before the Santana started  
to fool around. She has heard from the guys on the football team about  
Finn's monster dick, but wasn't ready for what she found when she pulled  
down his pants.

"Wow, they weren't kidding," she said, as she grabbed his cock. It was the  
first time a girl's ever done that to Finn, and he was surprised on how  
much different her hand felt on his teen dick. Santana quickly took off  
the remainder of both Finn's and her clothing.

Finn reached over and grabbed a condom. He slid it down his shaft.  
Santana was already fingering herself to get ready for Finn. Finn slowly  
started to work his cock in her. He loved the feeling of her pussy, even  
with a condom on. However, he didn't feel any close connection to Santana,  
like he did to Puck. He knew that he was a lot closer to Puck than  
Santana.

After a few awkward minutes, Finn just wanted to end what was happening, so  
he quickly tried to make himself cum. He didn't even worry about Santana  
getting off. As soon as he finished jizzing in his condom, he quickly  
rolled off of her and went straight to the bathroom.

He pulled out his phone that was still on the counter and texted  
Puck. "Dude, I just fucked a girl."

"...and?!?!" Puck replied back quickly.

"Not as good as fucking you." Finn answered back.

**************

"Hey Jesse," Finn said, running up to catch up with the new transfer  
student from the rival glee club. Finn was sure he was only here to date  
Rachel to mess up the New Direction's chances at winning at regional.

"Oh hey Finn," Jesse said, as he turned around and waited for his new  
friend to catch up. "Look, I know we have our inevitable showdown coming  
up. How about the flagpole, at three o'clock?"

"No, not at all. Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite to  
eat tonight," Finn asked nervously. He wanted this to be a date, but  
wasn't sure if Jesse was actually gay or not. If he was gay, he would hope  
this could be a date. If not, this would just be a hang out with two guys.

"Like...a date?" Jesse asked, in a hushed tone.

Finn and Jesse both stopped walking. Finn looked right into Jesse's eyes,  
to try to find out what he was wanting. Finn figured that even if Jesse  
wasn't gay, and figured out that Finn might be, no one would trust the new  
kid, especially after fucking Santana.

"Yeah, if that's cool with you," Finn answered.

"I'm kinda dating Rahcel Finn, I thought you knew that," Jesse said, still  
looking up directly in Finn's eyes.

"But, I wasn't sure if you would like to or not. If you're not interested,  
no worries, we could just hang out," Finn said, feeling more confident.

"No," Jesse started to say, "I'm interested. Should I pick you up at 8?"

"Sounds good," Finn said excitedly.

The two went in for an awkward hug, both not sure what exactly to do next.  
The next few hours dragged on for both of them. Finn was waiting anxiously  
around his house for Jesse to pick him up. He was wearing a pair of khakis  
with a nice button down shirt. When Jesse finally came to the door, Finn's  
heart just about stopped. He wasn't sure if he could handle going out with  
a guy or not.

"Hi Finn," Jesse said. This was also his first date with a guy, and wasn't  
sure what exactly to think or expect. "You look nice."

Finn was caught off guard by the compliment. "Thanks, uh, you do too,"  
Finn replied. Jesse did look really nice. He was wearing a very nice pair  
jeans, a tee, and a leather jacket.

"So, let's go to breadsticks?" Jesse asked. Finn followed him to his car,  
and Jesse got the door for Finn. Finn suddenly freaked out about his  
neighbors possibly seeing. "Oh well," he thought to himself, "it's not  
like we talk to any of them much anyways."

The car ride to the restaurant was awkward, like any first date, but once  
they got to the restaurant the two started to get more comfortable with the  
idea of being on a date with another guy. They were seated at their table,  
and the conversation suddenly started to get serious.

"So, is this your first time on a date with a guy?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, is it that obvious?" Jesse asked back.

"No," Finn lied. "I'm just trying to make conversation. And, this is also  
my first time with a guy." Finn realized what he said wasn't exactly true,  
so he added, "On a date. This is my first time with a guy on a date."

Jesse nervously took a drink of water, and looked at Finn. He wasn't sure  
what he meant by that correction, but he was wanting to find out. "What do  
you mean?"

"I don't think this is first date conversation, but I just am not  
completely inexperienced with guys, that's all," Finn confessed.

Jesse took another drink of water, then changed the subject to show choir.  
The rest of the evening was nice. The two talked about a lot of different  
things, while playing footsies under the table.

"So, what are you going to tell Rachel?" Finn asked Jesse as they were  
leaving the restaurant.

"Just that I went out with a friend," Jesse replied.

"So, is that all I'm going to be?" Finn asked, getting in Jesse's car.  
Finn wasn't sure what he wanted from Jesse, but he thought he might want  
something a little more than friendship. "Well, I can't exactly tell her  
I'm trying to date her ex-boyfriend, can I?" Jesse asked sarcastically.

There was awkward silence for the rest of the ride to Finn's house. When  
they arrived, Finn finally said, "I had a really good time tonight, Jesse.  
Do you think we could do it again?"

Jesse put the car in park, and looked over at Finn. "I would really like  
that." He slowly started to go in for a kiss. Finn was freaking out.  
This was the first time he would ever romantically kiss a guy, and wasn't  
exactly sure how to do it. Thoughts of trying to figure out if it would be  
different than a girl quickly left his brain as Jesse pressed his lips  
against his own. The two boys kissed for what seemed to be an eternity.  
Finally, the separated, and Finn became very much aware of his raging hard  
on tent he created in his khakis. He quickly shifted his body to hide it,  
by reaching over for the door handle to get out of the car.

"Wait!" Jesse said desperately. He also saw Finn's hard-on, and wanted him  
to know that he was actually complimented by the massive erection. "You  
don't have to go already."

Finn just turned his head over, he wasn't sure exactly why he was so  
embarrassed, but he was. "I do though, something just came up, and I  
should go take care of it now before it gets worst."

 

Jesse pulled on Finn's shoulder so that he was sitting back down on his  
chair, leaving his boner open for Jesse to see. "How about a little more  
fun, and then maybe I can help you take care of it," Jesse said, while  
leaning in for the kiss. He placed one of his hands right on top of Finn's  
lap, feeling up on the hard dick. He couldn't believe how big it felt, but  
didn't want to say anything to Finn.

After just a few moments of making out, and Jesse's over the clothes hand  
job, Finn broke away. "I'm sorry Jesse, I'm obviously very much into you,  
but I'm thinking this is moving much too fast. Call me later?" Finn gave  
Jesse one last kiss on the cheek, then got out of the car. He had to  
readjust his dick position in his pants so that his mom wouldn't be  
completely aware if he ran into her once he got inside.

As soon as Finn got to his room, he took off all of his clothes, and  
quickly got in his bed. He furiously jacked off his teen dick, thinking  
about what just happened with Jesse. It wasn't long until his teen spunk  
was getting everywhere. Maybe he would be able to accomplish Mr. Shue's  
assignment after all, he thought as he cleaned up his mess.

**************

 

Mr. Shue had all of the glee club boys for a men only rehearsal. He wanted  
to teach them a lesson about how to treat women right, by singing about it.

"This song we're about to sing, really focuses in on how it's okay to be a  
girl. That our culture often thinks of girls wearing men's clothing as  
acceptable, but for a man to dress like a women is degrading," Mr. Shue  
taught.

Puck looked over at Mike. They both remembered the night they dressed up  
as women to settle a bet.

"I'm not sure if any of you have had any experience like that," Mr. Shue  
continued, "but the point of the matter is, we need to always respect  
girls. And not just respect, but empower. I know that some of you are  
already sexual active, but girls think of sex differently than guys. For a  
girl, it's more than just somewhere for you to stick it in. So, remember  
that. A guy wants to have sex all the time, which is why so many men  
masturbate so much."

"Do you masturbate?" Puck asked Mr. Shue, to get a rise from him.

"You know what Puck. I do. Often even. It's a great way to release tension  
and stress, and also will help you respect women better because you'll be  
able to think more with the head on your neck, and not the head in your  
pants.

After we sing this song, I want you all to go home, and think about what it  
might be like to be with someone who only wants one thing from you, and you  
not sure if you're ready or not for that next step.

"So, you're wanting us to jack off, thinking about boys and pretending  
we're girls?" Puck asked.

"Not exactly," Mr. Shue answered. "Just, try."

"Well, why do we have to wait until we're home?" Puck asked again. "We've  
already circle jerked enough to not be ashamed of anything. That way, you  
could tell us what we're supposed to think of, Mr. Shue."

"What are you talking about?" Mr. She was confused.

"We've already seen each other masturbating a lot," Finn confessed. "At  
the commercial shoot, and before sectionals. Even a few other times."

"Still, I'm a lot older than you. It's unethical. What you guys do outside  
of school is your own business."

"But, we've done it with old guys a lot. The commercial shoot had that  
mattress employee, and at sectionals was that old guy that was supposed to  
get us to the stage on time. Besides, if you look around, most of us are  
already sporting some wood. So, how about we get started?" Puck said,  
already taking off his pants.

"Damn it Puck, you can't do that here!" Mr. Shue yelled out at his student.

Puck already had his pants around his ankles, and was rubbing his semi-hard  
teen dick. "Why not, you could even teach us better what it's like to be a  
girl."

"What about the guys in band, I don't think they want to stare at your ass  
like that?" Mr. Shue asked, mentioning to the four musicians behind Puck.

"I don't care what the fuck they want," Puck said.

"Which is exactly what you do with a girl. You need to care about other  
people's feelings too Puck," Mr. Shue tried to teach.

"Actually, Mr. Shue, we don't care much what you guys do. Hell, we might  
even join in," the drummer said.

"And what about you?" Mr. Shue asked Brad, the adult piano player.

Staying true to his few words demeanor, he simply just shrugged, and  
grabbed at his crotch, showing everyone he was also sporting a hard-on.

"Fine, you want a lesson," Mr. Shue said while walking over and locking his  
door and placing a picture over the window. "I'll give you lesson."

Mr. Shue was walking right up to Puck, already taking off his shirt and  
throwing it aside. He stood right in front of Puck, and ordered, "turn  
around."

"What for?" Puck asked, already thinking he knew the answer.

"I'm going to show you what it's like to be a girl in your eyes," Mr. Shue  
answered, while lowering his pants and underwear. "Now, turn around."

"I'm not ready," Puck whined, imitating the majority of the girls he gets  
with.

"Come on baby, look how much you excite me," Mr. Shue started to baby talk  
his student as if he was Puck with a girl in his car. "Besides, it'll feel  
good, and no one has to know. You know you're a little curious to see what  
it's like to be with a real man."

"Maybe I am a little..." Puck answered back, flirting a little.

Mr. Shue took a step forward so that their cocks were now touching each  
other. He reached out and took off Puck's shirt, then leant in and  
whispered in his ear, "I know how you like it last time. Don't act like you  
don't want it again."

By this point, the majority of the guys in the room atleast had their hands  
in the pants playing with themselves, including the back up band. The one  
most hesitant was Mike, who was still not even hard in his pants. Matt was  
absolutely loving what he was seeing, but was wishing to himself that  
Mr. Shue would do that to him one day.

Puck, realized that the whole group was looking at him and pushed away his  
teacher. "Alright, play time is over. I get it, pressuring a girl to do  
something she doesn't really want to is bad."

Mr. Shue wasn't so sure it was over yet. "You can't leave me like this  
babe," Mr. Shue said while grabbing his boner. "I'm gonna need someone to  
take care of me, one way or another."

"Fuck off," Puck answered back his teacher, nervous that he was going to  
tell everyone their secret.

"Fine, if you don't want to, I can go find any other bitch out there that  
wants to take care of your man," Mr. Shue said, while stepping out of his  
pants, then turning around.

"Alright, point of what I was doing was to show that it's not alright to  
pressure girls, because like what I did with Puck, it's not very nice and  
could they could be more easily convinced to do something they don't want  
to do," Mr. Shue said, while only wearing his grey argyle socks. He began  
to put back on his clothes, even with his boner, and everyone looked  
around.

"Sorry, Mr. Shue, but I still want to get off, and judging by the looks of  
the room, I'm guessing the majority of them do too," Puck said, while still  
holding onto his man rod.

"Fine by me, no one do anything you're not comfortable with," Mr. Shue  
said, while spitting in his hand for more lube. "Actually Finn, go grab  
some lotion in my office."

Finn came back and set the lube on the table. Mr. Shue and Puck were both  
naked by that point. Matt and Kurt both lowered their pants to around their  
knees, and it looked like Puck helped Artie take off his. Mike just had  
his fly down, and lowered his boxers just a little, but was still working  
on getting his dick up. The band kids were all with their pants around  
their hips, checking each other out. Finn walked up to Matt, lowered his  
pants to match, and put one hand around his dick, the other around Matt's  
shoulders.

Mr. Shue walked over and sat down next to Brad at the piano bench. Brad  
had just slipped his cock out of his fly in his slacks. His dick wasn't  
much to look at, but Mr. Shue still was overly excited after his little  
"lesson" with Puck. He reached over and grabbed Brad's six inch cock. Brad  
didn't say much, but just placed both hands on the bench to steady himself.  
Brad was happily married, and had a regular sex life, but hasn't been in  
this situation with a guy since college.

"Been a while since you've done this with your buddies?" Mr. Shue asked his  
accompanist. The room was oddly quiet, with only the sound of masturbating.

Brad just nodded his head yes, then took a look around the room. The boys  
doing what they do best. It was obvious who was the most comfortable with  
their bodies than others, and who was comfortable being naked than the  
others. The band boys were in the back, barely had their cocks out, and  
would steal glances at the other ones to see what they were packing. From  
the way Brad could see, they were all about the same.

"Uh, Mr. Shue?" Kurt broke the silence. "What should we use to clean up  
with, you know, once we're done?"

"Good question, I'll go grab a towel from my office," Mr. Shue said, as he  
got up and walked to his office, with his cock swaying with each step he  
took. "Now, circle up and try to aim on the towel. And remember, don't  
tell anyone what happened. This is just between us glee men. And, last  
word of advice, try doing this before any dates you go on. It'll help ease  
the tension and let you think more with your head, instead of your  
dickhead."

The boys all walked over to the towel. There wasn't enough room, so a few  
of them staggered themselves, so they could see the towel. The band boys  
were still adamant about getting too close to each other, until one of them  
started to cum. He quickly walked up to the towel, and shot his load all  
over it while panting heavily. His band mate soon followed, and let out a  
soft "fuuuuuck" and he jazzed on the towel too. They both pulled up their  
pants and went over to grab some tissues to clean off the rest of the cum  
off of their hands.

"Bring those over here boys," Mr. Shue said. "I'm guessing the rest of us  
will want to wipe up too."

Kurt was the next to cum, followed quickly by Puck. Artie was conflicted,  
there was no way he was going to shoot without getting cum all over his  
chair.

"Uhh, I'm gonna shoot. Can someone help stand me up?"

"Sure thing," Puck said, and pulled Artie up in one quick motion. It wasn't  
long until Artie was adding to the cum on the towel. The other two band  
mates made eye contact, then both walked up to the towel together and  
started to jizz together.

Finally, Finn whispered in Matt's ear, "Let's cum at the same time, you  
almost ready?"

"Yeah," Matt groaned. The two were already close enough to the towel that  
they didn't need to catch up. Seeing all of these guys add their man  
juices to each other's really got Matt going. It wasn't long until he gave  
Finn a verbal signal that he was about to start cumming. Finn quickly  
pulled in Matt even closer to his body, and the two shot their loads  
together.

"Makes me miss being young again, with my buddies," Mr. Shue said to Brad  
while he continued to jack him off.

Mike was the only student left with his two teachers. He did his best, and  
shot five nice spurts of cum on the towel.

"Now, what do you say we finish this off?" Mr. Shue asked Brad. The two  
teachers walked over to the towel, and starting shooting their loads. The  
boys were still in the room, the majority of them lost interest, but the  
ones still watching saw Brad shoot one of the biggest loads they have ever  
seen.

"Woah Brad, that was quite the load there," Mr. Shue said, while whipping  
his hands off.

Brad just shrugged and pulled his pants back up.

"So remember guys, that's one of the best parts about being guys. Girls  
don't have the same attitude toward this as we do, so remember that next  
time you are out with one," Mr. Shue said while putting on his pants.


	4. Home

While Kurt was singing his solo to the glee club, Puck couldn't help but  
notice the attention that he was giving Finn. He knew that Finn has  
started to act more on his homosexual feelings, but was surprised to think  
it was with Kurt. He thought he knew his best friend's taste, even in  
guys.

"Are you gay?" Puck mouthed to Finn.

Finn wasn't sure how to answer, so he just shrugged him off. He didn't feel  
comfortable talking about the very real possibility of being gay during  
Kurt's solo. The fact is, he still wasn't sure if he was or not. The  
night before he and Jesse spent the night at Finn's house.

The two have been on a few dates, and things were progressing normally.  
They have almost fully escaped the awkwardness, because of their first  
relationships with the same gender. It was exciting for both of them, but  
they have yet to go beyond making out. Jesse was starting to get nervous  
that Finn wasn't wanting him like he wanted Finn.

"Can we talk?" Jesse asked, as he layed next to Finn while watching a  
movie.

"Sure, what's up?" Finn replied.

"This is our third time hanging out, and each time we start getting more  
intimate, you always leave abruptly. Are you not wanting to do this  
anymore?" Jesse asked, while stroking Finn's arm that was around his  
torso.

"It's not that, I'm just not wanting to rush things. I want it to be  
something special, not just sexual," Finn explained.

Jesse turned around to face Finn, "Look, I'm willing to wait, but I would  
just like a timeline. Between you and Rachel, I'm having to jack off twice  
a day. Besides, I'm wanting to end things with Rachel, but only if I know  
I have a place with you."

"I'm sorry, I just can't promise you that," Finn said, looking right into  
Jesse's eyes. "As far as a timeline, just be patient. I understand about  
how much it sucks getting all worked up, then not getting any relief until  
you're home."

"Well, how about we get some relief here?" Jesse said, leaning in to kiss  
Finn.

The boys kissed passionately for a few moments, before Jesse pulled  
away. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to. Just jack off in  
front of each other, even straight guys do that with their buddies."

Finn just went back in for the kiss. He loved the idea of getting to get  
off with Jesse, even if it wasn't going to be anything special. Finn  
quickly pulled off Jesse's shirt, exposing his toned chest. Jesse went one  
step further and took off his pants, exposing the outline of his hard cock  
in his briefs. Finn took off his shirt, pants, and underwear in record  
time, exposing his hard cock completely.

Jesse reached out and started to grope Finn.

"Woah, Jesse. I thought we were just gonna jack off ourselves," Finn said,  
while pushing Jesse's hands off his cock.

"Right," Jesse said, disappointedly.

"It's not like I don't want to, just, we're not there yet," Finn  
explained. "Now, I'm gonna go get some lube and stuff to clean up with."  
He quickly returned with some lotion and tissues.

Jesse was still in his underwear, but was rubbing his cock through the  
fabric. There was a substantial precum stain at the tip of his cock.

"Now, how about you take those off, and let your dick free," Finn offered.

Jesse pulled his briefs down, exposing his seven inch cock.

Finn laid back down in front of Jesse, so that the boys were looking at  
each other on their sides. They explored each other's bodies with their  
eyes, as they furiously masturbated themselves.

Jesse leaned forward, and started kissing Finn. Finn moaned deeply. He  
never has felt something quite like this before, and was just about to  
shoot. He pulled away, "sorry, but you're just so fucking hot. I'm about  
to shoot."

"Me too," Jesse groaned back. The two went back in for the kiss as they  
shot their loads all over each other. Jesse rolled over on top of Finn, so  
that their stomachs and chests were mixing the semen all over each other.  
The two continued to kiss and grope each other, until Finn heard his mom  
opening the front door.

"Oh shit, Jesse, go jump in the shower. I'll just say that we were working  
out," Finn whispered to Jesse.

Jesse quickly ran out the door and into the bathroom.

Finn tried to whip off as much as cum as possible, and put on some workout  
clothes.

"Finn?" Carol yelled out. "I'm home."

"Hey mom, just working on some dance moves with Jesse. He's in the shower  
now," Finn said, hoping she wouldn't come up and smell the semen. Between  
the two of them, there was a lot of cum, and it left a very strong smell in  
his room.

**************

Kurt, in an effort to get closer to Finn, decided to set up his father with  
Finn's mother. His plan was working wonderfully, and both families were  
even all going out to dinner that night.

Finn was a little hesitant about the whole family dinner, but even more  
hesitant about the new man in his mom's life. His mom was selling the  
furniture, changing her wardrobe, and making all of these life changes with  
barely knowing the guy.

But ever sense Burt invited Finn to a professional football game, and they  
had a heart to heart in Finn's kitchen where Burt explained that he wasn't  
trying to be his dad, Finn has warmed up to his mother's new boyfriend a  
lot more. They started doing more stuff together, and Finn was liking  
having a guy around more.

"I know you haven't had a father around in your life, and I'm not trying to  
be one right now. But, if you ever wanna come over and watch a game or  
something, feel free to come over without an invitation," Kurt offered to  
Finn. "I have that big screen TV, and it's a complete bachelor pad. You  
can feel free to be guy, you know, burp, take your pants off, talk about  
women, things that I'm sure your mother doesn't let you do around the  
house."

Finn laughed, "yeah, she doesn't like the burping too much, but I wouldn't  
ever walk around the house without pants. I would be too nervous about my  
junk being out there for anyone to see."

"But, aren't you used to that from the locker room?" Burt asked Finn,  
curious to find out why a guy like Finn would be self conscious.

"Yeah, but that's different," Finn answered.

"Well, think of my house as a locker room. I just want you to have a place  
where you feel comfortable. Anyways, come over for the game tomorrow  
night, if you want," Burt invited before he left.

Finn was confused on what Burt was inviting him over to do. He wasn't sure  
if Burt was just wanting to be his friend, or see him with his pants off.  
That day in school, Finn cornered Kurt after glee club.

"So, your dad invited me over to the house tonight to watch a game and hang  
out," Finn said.

"Yeah," Kurt said disappointed that his dad was having the relationship  
with Finn that he always wanted to have with his son.

"Look, I know that you wanted to break them up, but I think it's alright. I  
like seeing my mom happy, and your dad seems like a good guy," Finn  
explained.

"But, do you really want to have all the changes in your life?" Kurt asked.

"Look, I know it'd be different, but we're gonna grow up , soon. Changes  
are going to happen anyways. But, if you really don't want me around, I  
won't go over tonight. Anways Kurt, I just wanted to know if you really are  
allowed to hang around your house in your undies," Finn confessed his true  
reason for cornering Kurt.

Kurt suddenly seemed more excited about having Finn around the house more.  
Although he's now seen Finn naked and jacking off a few different times, he  
hasn't ever had a chance to really connect with Finn yet. "You're right,  
we have to change every day. And yes, we do hang out a lot in our  
underwear, or sometimes nothing at all. It's all really invigorating."

"Thanks man, I guess I'll see you tonight," Finn said as he headed off to  
football practice.

Finn was nervous about going over to Kurt's house. He spent about ten  
minutes debating on what kind of underwear to wear. He wanted to wear  
boxers, but was nervous that he would get a boner and not be able to hide  
it. He didn't want to wear whitie-tighties, because Burt might make fun of  
him. He decided to wear a jock strap under a pair of boxers. That way, if  
he saw a shampoo commercial and popped some wood, he wouldn't tent up as  
much.

Finn walked up to the door, and was greeted with a "come in" once he  
knocked. He walked in, and saw Burt sitting on the couch in his whitie  
tighties with a beer in his hand.

"Hey Finn, I'm happy you came by!" Burt said standing up. Finn has never  
seen a man lounging around in his underwear like this before, and was  
excited to join him. "Do you want me to put pants on, or is this alright?"  
Burt asked while snapping on the elastic band on his jockeys.

"It's your house. I'm fine by it though," Finn said, wanting to join his  
mom's boyfriend, but not sure how exactly to do so.

"Soda is in the fridge, and help yourself to any snacks you want. I'm not  
sure where Kurt is, but he probably won't be hanging around too much," Burt  
said while sitting back down on the couch. He placed his left hand in the  
top of the waistband of his underwear.

Finn walked into the kitchen, grabbed a coke, and headed back to the living  
room. Finn wasn't sure if he could just take off his pants, or if he  
should wait.

After a few minutes of watching the game and mindless chatter, Finn asked  
to use the restroom. Before he sat down again, Burt said, "Feel free to  
get comfortable, whatever that means for you. It's just us guys around  
tonight."

"Yeah, sure," Finn said, taking off his shirt. The house was quite warm,  
so it actually felt nice to loose that layer of clothes. However, when  
Finn went to take off his pants, some of his boxers went down with him,  
exposing his jock strap underneath.

"Interesting, I've known a guy to wear both a jock and boxers," Burt joked.

"Yeah," Finn said, quickly pulling up his boxers. It was clear that he was  
embarrassed.

"Well, whatever your comfortable in, dude," Burt said, trying to make Finn  
feel at ease."I just was surprised to see you in both. I guess I don't get  
the reasoning, but at the same time, I don't understand most of what you  
kids are doing anymore."

"Yeah," Finn said again. He wasn't sure exactly what to say, and was hoping  
that Burt wouldn't say anything else. He really just didn't want to  
explain to Burt his reasoning behind it.

Burt desperately was wanting Finn to like to him since he was now dating  
his mom, and could very much see a future with her. He knew he needed to  
have Finn's support in the future, and didn't want to start their  
relationship off with an awkward night. He started to think that maybe all  
of this male bonding was a bad idea, atleast maybe not this much.

Burt remembered a conversation he had with Finn when he first invited him  
over to his house to watch the game. Finn said something about being  
worried about his junk coming out of his boxers, and Burt figured that's  
why he is wearing the jockstrap. Burt tried to think of a way to make  
things right with Finn, and the only way he thought of was to address the  
elephant in the room.

"You know, I've never thought of a jockstrap as something comfortable to  
lounge around in," Burt commented, trying to ease into the conversation.

"Yeah, it's a lot better for practice," Finn replied back.

"And in situations when you want to keep your junk in place," Burt said,  
looking over at Finn to see if he got a reaction.

Finn tensed up a little bit, but tried to play it cool by saying, "yeah,  
it's good for that too."

"Look Finn, this isn't a place where you have to worry about that. Just  
think of my house as a comfortable locker room. If you want to stay put  
like that, feel free, but don't feel obligated. This isn't your mother's  
house," Burt explained.

"Thanks, Burt," Finn replied. He debated on if he could just change right  
here, if it was a locker room, or not. He got up and headed to the  
bathroom to change, just to be safe.

"Man, Finn. I'm not trying to come across as pushy, but I told you to think  
of this like a locker room," Burt said, standing up. "If you want to drop  
trou right here, feel free." And with that, Burt pulled down his underwear,  
and stood proud in front of his girlfriend's son.

Finn has seen a lot of naked guys, so it was just fine that Burt did  
that. "That's better," Burt said as he sat back down on the couch.

"What the hell," Finn thought to himself, and took off both his boxers and  
jockstrap, leaving them in the middle of the floor like Burt did with his  
briefs. Burt was surprised about how big Finn was, "Wow, I'm surprised you  
got all of that to fit in that jockstrap pouch." They both laughed a  
little, as Finn sat back down on the couch.

The game was getting exciting, and Finn was switching his eyes back from  
the tv, and over at Burt. He loved hanging out free, and loved seeing the  
different stages of Burt's cock. It felt so natural to be hanging out like  
this, and Finn was enjoying it.

A beer commercial came on, and it had scantily clothed women having beer  
poured on them. Burt saw a shift in Finn's body, with him crossing his  
legs in an attempt to hide his coming erection. "Wow, that blonde one has  
one hell of a body, huh?" Burt asked.

"For sure," Finn said, trying to not dwell on it anymore.

"I'd like to see more of that, if you know what I mean," Burt chuckled.  
"But the advertisement worked. Not only am I boned up, but I'm now wanting  
some more beer. Did you want something to drink?" Burt asked while  
standing up. His six inch cock was standing proudly erect for Finn to see.  
After seeing Finn's soft cock earlier, he knew he must've had a monster  
dick, but wasn't ashamed of anything he was sporting.

Finn stared at Burt's dick for a moment. He loved this openness that he  
was feeling in Burt's house. Never could he have felt comfortable walking  
around with a boner in his own house. He also liked the fact that Burt was  
so comfortable with his body, despite how average he was.

"No, I'm good," Finn said as he uncrossed his legs. He thought if Burt was  
relaxed about his current state of erection, he should be too. Burt turned  
to walk to the kitchen, but not before he saw Finn's monster of a teen dick  
spring up.

"I wonder if he gets his big dick genes from his dad," Burt worried. HE  
and Carol, Finn's mom, haven't had sex yet, and suddenly he was worried  
about not being able to compete with something that big.

Burt returned back to the living room, with his cock a less stiff. Finn  
was still going strong with his boner, sticking straight up.

"So, I take it you probably don't remember ever hanging out like this with  
your father," Burt asked, as he took a drink.

"No, I don't remember much at all. Is this common, you know, for fathers  
and sons to do things like this?" Finn asked.

"Absolutely. Not everyone does it, but, it's not rare, especially in a  
situation where there isn't a female around," Burt said. He figured he  
wouldn't get to find out about Finn's dad's cock yet.

After a few more minutes, Burt noticed that Finn's cock wasn't subsiding.  
"You want me to pop in a video, and let you take care of that thing?" Burt  
asked.

"What thing?" Finn asked, but looked over at Burt, and saw him staring at  
his dick.

"Sorry, I could just put back on my jockstrap?" Finn said, embarrassed.

"No, nothing to be sorry about. Besides, you couldn't fit that in a  
jockstrap if you tried. I was just offering you a chance for some  
relief. I could care less about the state of your Johnson," Burt explained.

Finn thought about having the chance to see porn on a big screen like this,  
and instantly got even a little more stiff. "You know, I would love to  
watch some videos on a tv this size."

Burt stood up, his cock back to it's hard state. He walked over to the  
vcr, and looked through the dvds. "What are you into?" Burt asked.

"Anything, really," Finn replied.

"In this household, you might not want to say that with Kurt around," Burt  
chuckled. He had no idea of Finn's experiences with guys.

"In that case, got any group scenes?" Finn asked.

Burt reached over for a dvd, put it in, and sat back on the couch.

It didn't take long before Finn was itching to stroke his dick. He wanted  
to wait for Burt to start, but Burt was just watching the dvd, not sure if  
he should participate or not.

Finally, after the first scene ended, Burt asked, "Mind if I start to jerk  
my meat?"

"Not at all," Finn said, "as long as I can do the same."

The two both spit in their hand and started to jack off. Burt realized  
that, once again, he needed something to clean up with eventually. He went  
over to the kitchen, and returned with a dish rag. Instead of sitting on  
his couch, he went over and sat next to Finn on the loveseat.

"Here is this for when we have to clean up," Burt said, as he placed the  
rag on his leg closer to Finn. The two men's legs were almost touching.

Burt noticed that Finn was using only one technique to jack off, but wasn't  
sure if this was the time to offer help.

Finn saw Burt's eyes shift from the movie to his dick, "Is something  
wrong?" Finn asked, in between strokes.

"Not at all, I just noticed you've been using the same technique this  
entire time. Don't get me wrong, this one here," Burt showed Finn the  
simple fist stroke Finn has been doing, "is one of my favorites, but there  
are a lot of others. Like, if you use the other hand, or just flip it  
backwards. Sometimes, you can fool your cock into thinking it's someone  
else doing the work. And, that's always a good time."

"Yeah, I do other things sometimes, but not too often. But you're right,  
nothing beats someone else's hand," Finn agreed.

How about try this one, Burt said, grabbing his cock at the base with one  
hand, and then rubbing the tip in the palm of the other. Burt continued to  
show Finn a few other variations, with Finn learning quickly. Finally  
after a few moments on a technique, Burt just reached out an put his arm  
around Finn's shoulder.

"Check out that brunette there. She's working that ass on that guy's dick.  
He looks to be your dick double, too," Burt said to Finn, while still  
stroking with his other hand.

"Yeah, he does. And, I wish she was here on my cock instead," Finn said.

The two guys kept at it for a little longer, commenting on girls, sex  
positions, and anything else. Finally, Finn started to moan a little more.  
Burt wanted to cum to at the same time, so he started to pump up the  
intensity.

"Are you getting close there bud?" Burt asked.

 

"Uh huh," is all Finn could out.

"Me too," Burt said as he pumped harder. Sperm started to shoot out of  
Burt's cock all over his belly. Finn started to shoot after too, getting  
the first spurt on Burt's stomach, but the second one hit his straight in  
the face.

"Fuck! I'm sorry!" Finn said, as he continued to jizz everywhere. Once he  
calmed down, he looked over and saw his cum running down his mom's  
boyfriend's face. "I definitely didn't mean to aim it like that," Finn  
said.

"It's fine. I know it happens, and besides, it's not like the first time  
I've had cum on my face," Burt chuckled, as he cleaned it off.

Finn wondered how Burt had cum on his face before, but figured it wasn't  
the time to ask.


	5. Bad Reputation

Puck couldn't believe he was third on the glist, a new list that was  
published to list the members of glee club according to sexual prowess.  
The only people on the list that could've honestly competed with him were  
Brittany and Santana, not Quinn. "I've got to do something about this," he  
said to himself as he left the glee club room.

He was trying to think of what, or really who, he could do to get that  
number one spot when Rachel walked up to him and said, "Do you want to come  
over to my house tonight and work on the glee club assignment?"

If it were any other girl, he would know what exactly they wanted, but  
Rachel was no ordinary girl. She might actually want to work, and not just  
fool around. He knew she had a boyfriend, but obviously they haven't done  
much, since she was awarded negative points on the glist. Puck agreed, and  
was excited about the possibilities of taking another girl's virginity.

Once Puck arrived at Rachel, it was clear that she only wanted to work on  
an upcoming glee club video she was working on. Puck even went in to kiss  
her a few times, and was rejected. He was feeling even worst about himself  
than ever. "I can't believe I can't even get to first base with Rachel. I  
used to be top dog at this school, and now I can't even get some  
middle-school action with a glee club member."

Puck reluctantly did help out Rachel, hoping she would eventually change  
her mind. It never happened. The next day at school, Mr. Shue had to  
start interviewing the kids individually to figure out who made the list.

"I know you did it Puck, someone saw you putting up the list." Mr. Shue  
angrily told Puck. He needed to stop the list being made again, or the glee  
club was going to be cut.

"I was moving the list, someone put it on Rachel's locker, so I was being a  
man and moved it," Puck said. "Besides, if I made it, I would put myself as  
number one. You and I both know that I'm the best fuck at this school."

"Actually, if I remember correctly, you weren't that good as a fuck as you  
think you are. But, I don't think you're talking about the one receiving  
the cock, now are you?" Mr. Shue said, getting a little hard in his khakis.

"Want me to show you what I mean then?" Puck asked, while standing up. He  
has always wanted to fuck his glee club teacher.

"No, I don't think that's appropriate Noah," Mr. Shue said.

"I'm fucking tired of hearing you say that," Puck said, somewhat angrily.  
"Now, let me show you why I should've been number one on that list." Puck  
kicked off his shoes, and unbuttoned his pants. Within seconds he was  
completely naked, looking at his teacher. His dick was at full length.

Mr. Shue looked at his hot student, still not wanting him to fuck him. He  
was the teacher, he should be in a position of authority at all times.  
Puck sensed his teacher's hesitation, and knew he had to work fast if he  
had any chance to get any ass tonight. He walked over, and pulled off his  
teacher's vest and unbuttoned his top buttons. He quickly pulled off his  
top, and unbuckled his belt. He pants were down before Mr. Shue could even  
realize it. Puck didn't bother pulling them off, and he shoved his teacher  
around to face his desk, grabbing in a tight hug. Puck's dick was pressed  
against his stomach and Mr. Shue's lower back.

"Now, here is a lesson for you, Mr. Shue," Puck said, smearing his precum  
leaking from his dick all across his teacher's back. Mr. Shue just moaned  
in acceptance he reached for a bottle of lotion on his desk. He handed it  
to Puck.

Puck quickly lubed up before he started to enter into Mr. Shue's tight  
hole. The only guy to ever fuck Mr. Shue was the football coach, Ken.  
There is a big difference in dick size between the two Will noticed. Puck  
wasn't even all the way in to know that this wasn't going to be as relaxing  
as it was with Ken.

"Just wait until things get a little better, then I'll really get to show  
you why I'm number one," Puck said, trying to inch his dick further in the  
hole. Mr. Shue did already notice the control Puck had with his hip  
thrusts.

"Now Puck, why can't you use those hips when you're dancing?" Mr. Shue  
joked while Puck slid his cock a little more in.

"Maybe I would if I had this ass as motivation more," Puck said, while  
slapping Mr. Shue's butt cheek. After several minutes, Puck was mostly in,  
and was able to work his cock in and out more to show off his skills. He  
had a nice rhythm going, and he decided to put on leg up on the desk. This  
change of direction of Puck's cock caused Mr. Shue to almost collapse in  
bliss. Puck started fucking him right where it felt good.

"Fuck Puck, you are good," Mr. Shue half moaned. He started to frantically  
jack himself off. There was no way he was going to let this opportunity  
pass him.

Puck wasn't exactly thrilled that his teacher was going to cum soon, but  
knew that he was also getting pretty close. He decided to pick up the pace,  
grabbing Mr. Shue's hips to steady himself a little better. Mr. Shue  
started to get in sync with Puck's thrusts, until he couldn't take it  
anymore.

"Ughhhhh," Mr. Shue moaned as started to shoot his man juices all over his  
desk.

"Get ready for my turn," Puck said, as he thrusted his dick even further  
into his teacher. Mr. Shue thought his ass was going to fill up with how  
much cum he felt enter his ass. "Now," Puck said while sliding his dick  
out, "you know why I would've put myself as number one." He quickly got  
dressed and left the room, his teacher with his pants down and filled with  
his teen juices. **************

When it was time for Rachel to show her finished project, Jesse was pissed  
he was triple cast with two other guys to play opposite his girlfriend. He  
also was even more annoyed that one of those just happened to be his  
somewhat-boyfriend, Finn.

"I'm sorry," Finn texted Jesse, "I had no idea that she was using all of  
us."

"But why would you do it without talking to me first?" Jesse texted  
back. "Come over to my place. I think we should talk."

Finn was nervous what Jesse was going to say. When he arrived at Jesse's,  
he was confused on how calm Jesse was acting.

"So, we need to talk. I think Rachel knows about us, and that's why she  
wanted to use all of us in the video," Jesse said.

"No way, how could she know?" Finn asked, confused on why Jesse would think  
that.

"I don't know, but it makes sense. Look, I really like you, but I can't  
pretend to be dating two different people. I either want all of you, or  
none of you." Jesse explained.

"All of me? You mean, you think we should...?" Finn asked, thinking that  
Jesse was wanting to go all the way.

"Only if you want to. I mean, I'm ready for that next step. Are you?" Jesse  
asked, looking up into Finn's eyes.

Finn got up and walked over to Jesse without breaking eye contact. He  
straddled Jesse and went in and kissed him on the lips. He broke the kiss  
and whispered, "I am."

Jesse loved the answer, and pushed Finn on his back on the couch. The two  
explored each other's mouths with their tongues. Jesse slowly pulled  
Finn's shirt over his head, and went down and slowly played with his  
nipples with his tongue. Finn brushed his fingers through Jesse's hair. It  
wasn't long before Jesse slowly started to make his way down Finn's stomach  
to just above his waistband. He slid his hands below the waistline and  
felt Finn's trimmed pubes. He unbuttoned Finn's pants and pulled down his  
jeans and boxers, exposing Finn's nine inch monster. This wasn't the first  
time Jesse has seen it, but this time he was actually nervous about the  
size. There was no way that he was going to be able to fit all of that in  
his mouth, but that wasn't going to stop him from trying.

Jesse took a breath and went as far down as he could on Finn's cock. This  
was the first cock he's ever sucked, but after years of vocal training, he  
was able to loosen his jaw and relax his throat muscles. He felt some  
accomplishment, getting more than half way down on the first try. He slowly  
slid his mouth back up the shaft and went back down again. Only this time  
he went a lot further, pressing his nose against Finn's abdomen. He let the  
cock linger in his mouth, breathing through his nose. Finn grabbed on to  
Jesse's ears, encouraging him to continue. Jesse finally slowly slid back  
up the shaft again, then proceeded to lick the tip of Finn's cock.

Jesse licked his way down to Finn's balls. He played with them with his  
tongue, while he jacked off Finn's huge dick. Jesse left the balls  
quickly, and shoved the cock back in his mouth, working it in and out.  
Finn didn't want Jesse to feel like he was doing all of the work for  
nothing, so he quickly pulled him up and engaged in a deep kiss. He could  
taste his own precum in Jesse's mouth.

Finn started to pull up Jesse's shirt, exposing his smooth chest and abs.  
He lowered Jesse's pants, leaving him in just his briefs that looked like  
they were about to rip from Jesse's extremely hard cock. Jesse couldn't  
believe how hard it felt, and as soon as Finn freed it, it bounced right  
into full attention position.

"I'm glad I freed this thing," Finn said, while groping the cock. He  
wasted no time, and instantly shoved the cock in his mouth. Finn was  
amazed how much different it was sucking Jesse's cock then Azimio's in the  
locker room. This time it was if he wanted to make Jesse cum, not just try  
sucking cock. He worked his mouth all over the seven inch cock. Jesse has  
had a few girls give him blow jobs, but never with this much enthusiasm.  
It was as if Finn was trying to make him cum right then, and if Finn kept  
it up, he would.

"Woah Finn, slow down there, unless you want me to cum right now," Jesse  
said, while pulling Finn's face off of his cock.

"I'm sorry, I just am loving your dick," Finn said, while going right back  
down on Jesse. Jesse was really trying to prolong the blowjob, but Jesse  
was just too horned up. "I'm going to cum," Jesse warned, expecting Finn to  
pull off. Finn remembered how he tried to swallow cum already, but this  
time he was more prepared. As soon as Jesse started erupting into Finn's  
mouth, Finn opened up his throat and swallowed the eight loads Jesse shot  
in his mouth. As soon as Jesse finished, Puck sucked all the way back up  
Jesse's shaft, licking the head for any leftover cum he may have had.

"Damn," Jesse whispered, as Finn made his way up to kiss Jesse again. The  
two explored each other's mouth with the taste of Jesse's cum being shared  
between them.

"Let me finish you off," Jesse whispered in Finn's ear while lowering his  
head.

"Actually, I really want to be inside of you," Finn said, while pulling  
Jesse back up, and grabbing his ass. Jesse instantly knew what Finn meant,  
but wasn't sure if he was ready to try that. Finn could sense Jesse's  
hesitation, but was really wanting to try it.

"I'll be gentle, I promise," Finn said, already turning Jesse around on the  
couch. Finn spit on his fingers, and started to press them against Jesse's  
hole. Finn slipped them in, causing Jesse to moan. Finn slowly worked his  
fingers in and out, until he had all four in the hole. He got some more  
saliva on his dick, and pressed it against the hole. Jesse instantly felt  
a major difference between fingers and Finn's cock. Finn noticed Jesse's  
whole body tense up.

"Relax, it will feel good. I promise," Finn reassured his lover, as he  
slowly stuck his cock head into Jesse's ass. Jesse winced in pain, but  
tried to remain as relaxed as possible. Finn let his cock stay in a while,  
before he tried to inch it deeper inside. Jesse was a natural bottom, and  
it wasn't long before he was actually enjoying Finn's cock inside of him.

Jesse moaned, a little more loudly this time. Finn took that as a sign  
that he was finally loosening up and enjoying it more. Finn reached down  
and pulled Jesse's head around and up toward his. The two kissed while  
Finn fucked. Finn never felt closer to anyone, and instantly knew that  
this is what real love making was like. As he shoved his tongue in Jesse's  
mouth, he started shooting his load in Jesse's ass.

Finn pulled his mouth away, "Sorry I didn't last too long. You jus turn me  
on too much."

"It's okay, how about we get cleaned up, then something to eat, and try it  
again?" Jesse said, while standing up.

Finn liked the idea of that.


	6. Larygitis

"What the fuck, Azimio? Just because I don't have the Mohawk, doesn't mean  
I'm a pussy," Puck said to Azimio and his football friends after they  
shoved him into some lockers.

"I beg to differ," Azimio said back as he walked off.

Puck couldn't believe how much of an impact his hair was having on his  
life. He needed to think of something to do to change things, and fast.  
At that moment of realization, Puck looked up and saw one of his fellow  
glee club members, Mercedes Jones, talking with all of the cheerleaders.

"New pussy," Puck thought to himself. He was the only guy that has fucked  
every girl on the cheerios, but now there was a new addition, and he knew  
if he got with her, it would remind everyone just who was on top.

Mercedes wasn't exactly Puck's type, being a little bigger, but Puck knew  
he was going to be able to fuck her just fine. However, Mercedes wasn't  
having it. She even quit the cheerleading squad, leaving Puck without a  
plan. "I guess I'm back to being on the bottom again," Puck said to  
himself, angry. "Wait, that's it. If I want to be on top, all I have to do  
is make someone on top of the school my bottom."

Puck walked up to the first guy he could find, Korofsky, and said, "Here's  
the deal cocksucker. You're going to come to my house, drop those pants,  
and I'm going to fuck you. Then, you're going to tell your friends that I'm  
back on top, literally." Puck slapped his ass.

Korofsky tensed up, "What the fuck are you talking about?" He whispered  
angrily. "There is no way I would ever do that!"

"It's okay, tell you what, I'll fuck you, but you don't have to tell  
anyone," Puck said, getting hard at the idea of it. He knew this would  
help him get some mojo back, even if no one could really know it happened.

"Fuck this, I'm not no cocksucker, and there is no way that I'm ever going  
to let a guy fuck me. Exit only!" Korofsky said as he walked away.

Puck thought it was a long shot, but then he decided that Azimio might be  
the better choice, as he is the leader of that pack.

"Azimio, come over to my house at 5," Puck texted his teammate.

"What for? You want some chocolate in your life?" Azimio texted back.

"Something like that," Puck replied.

Azimio showed up, ready to give Puck more shit.

"Come in bro," Puck said. He knew it was risky, but he stood naked in his  
house, with a massive boner. As soon as Azimio walked in Puck told him to  
take off his clothes.

"No shit, you are a homo!" Azimio said.

"No, I'm not a homo, but I am going to fuck you," Puck said confidently.

Azimio laughed out loudly, "You're going to what? Now you're a homo and  
you're crazy! Tell you what, I'll suck you off, if you return the favor.  
I'll even give you less crap at school because of it. I haven't had a bitch  
suck this in a while, and you are looking like the best option right now."

"Come suck me then," Puck said. He was surprised that Azimio walked right  
up and got on his knees. He skipped any hesitation and went instantly down  
on Puck. Puck was surprised how good he was at this."Is this your first  
time?" Puck asked.

Azimio pulled off of Puck's dick and said, "No, but tell anyone that, and  
you're life will literally be hell. Also, if you plan on cumming, then not  
sucking me off in return, you're life will be hell, too." With that, he  
went back to deepthroating Puck. He had a big mouth, so it wasn't hard for  
him to fit all of Puck's thick cock in his mouth. He got all the way down  
the shaft, until Puck's balls were resting on his chin. After a week of  
bullying, Puck loved that he had Azimio on knees, taking his entire cock in  
his mouth. Puck humped his hips forward slightly, causing his balls to hit  
Azimio in the chin repeatedly. Azimio didn't gag or react in any way, just  
continued to breath through his nose, which was hitting Puck right on his  
lower stomach. Puck took this as a cue that he could face fuck this  
football star, which he started to do. He grabbed on his ears, and moved  
his hips, sliding his shaft in and out of his mouth.

Puck knew he was getting close, and knew that he should warn Azimio. "I'm  
getting close, man," Puck said, as he slide his cock until it was entirely  
in his teammate's mouth. Azimio just rolled his tongue along the bottom of  
Puck's shaft in his mouth. This was it for Puck, and he started shooting  
all in Azimio's mouth. Azimio let Puck fill it up, but as soon as the jizz  
seemed like it stopped shooting out of Puck's cock, he pulled out, and ran  
over to the sink and spit out the cum. He washed out his mouth a couple of  
time.

"My turn now," Azimio said as he started to unbutton his jeans. Puck was  
surprised that he could see that he was already sporting a decent sized  
tent in his boxers. Puck put back on his pants, and knew that he had to do  
it. "I haven't got off in a while, so it probably won't last too long,"  
Azimio warned, as Puck lowered his head. Puck has sucked a few guys this  
year, and felt pretty good with his skills. The sooner Azimio cums, the  
sooner it's over.

Puck flicked his tongue over Azimio's cock tip, and cupped his balls with  
his hands. Azimio's balls were surprisingly not very large, considering he  
had an eight inch cock. Puck licked down the shaft, and put his balls in  
his mouth. "Stop fucking around down there, and put it in your mouth, I  
told you I wasn't going to last long," Azimio commanded.

Puck did as he was told, and put his mouth on Azimio's cockhead. He slowly  
started to slid down his shaft, and before he even reached the halfway  
down, Azimio started shooting in his mouth. Puck tried to do the same  
thing Azimio did, but started coughing up semen after the second spurt.

Azimio aimed the rest of the cum on Puck's face, and shot four more hot  
loads all over Puck. He milked the last few ounces out, and then patted  
Puck's buzzed head. "Thanks, bro. And don't worry, we won't give you shit  
anymore. We'll just go back to harassing your glee club buddy, Finn."

**************

"Sean, Finn is here!" Sean's mom called out. Sean instantly got excited.  
He usually spends his days bored, watching the fish in his fish tank, so he  
always likes it when he has a visitor, especially Finn. Finn is the only  
one that helps him out by jacking off. Sean was paralyzed after a bad hit  
in football, and now depends on people for everything.

Finn decided to take Rachel to see Sean to show her that there is more to  
her than just singing, she just has to realize it like Sean did after the  
accident.

Sean's cock started to get a little hard when his mother said that Finn was  
here. His mother failed to mention that Finn had a girl with him, and so  
when Finn walked in, Sean said, "Thank God you're here, I've had a dream  
about some chick last night and I can't get it out of my head." Finn  
looked down at Sean's crotch, and saw an unmistakable tent. "Oh shit,  
bro. I got someone here I want you to meet, but not for that. I'll come  
back as soon as she leaves, and take care of that. For now, throw this on,"  
Finn said as he conveniently placed a thick blanket on his friend's lap.

"Could you readjust me real quick?" Sean asked quickly.

Finn quickly walked over, and repositioned Sean's dick so it wasn't  
uncomfortably hitting against the blanket.

Rachel and Sean talked briefly about life, but soon enough it was time for  
Sean to do his physical therapy. Now he really wished that Finn had time  
to rub one out for him. His physical therapist was hot, and he almost  
always had a boner. Although she said she understood, and it was normal,  
he still felt awkward. He knew he should be excited that his penis was  
still able to work.

Finn was waiting for Sean outside the door. As soon as the physical  
therapist walked out, Finn entered and said, "Dude, she's kinda hot."

"You think?" Sean said, while looking down at his tent in his shorts.

"Oh wow, I'm sorry bro. I should've helped you out. Better late than never  
I guess," Sean said.

Finn remembered the first time he jacked off Sean. It was his forth visit,  
and it was hot outside, so Sean was only wearing some thin pair of  
basketball shorts. Finn was talking about Quinn, and showed him a picture.  
Sean instantly got hard, and tried to apologize. He explained that he  
doesn't get to jack off himself a lot, so things like this happen a lot.  
He said the only relief he has is wet dreams, but even those don't happen  
often, and they are embarrassing as hell. His dad has to come in, and help  
change him. His mom does help clean up after he uses the bathroom, but  
there is something a little more embarrassing to clean up when it's your  
own semen. He explained that his dad is very nice about it, but it's still  
not his favorite thing.

"How about I help you out?" Finn asked. This visit was right after the  
time he jacked off with the celibacy club, and wanted to try it out more.

"What do you mean?" Sean asked, not wanting to assume one thing, but Finn  
thinking something else.

"I can jerk you off," Finn said, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"You sure man, I obviously can't return the favor or anything," Sean said.

"Not even a problem," Finn said.

The two boys naked at football camp, but it wasn't quite the same thing.  
"Would you jack yourself off at the same time, to make it less weird?"  
Sean asked.

"Sure thing bud," Finn said, walking over to lock the door. On his way  
back over to the bed, Finn started undressing. He was already hard  
thinking about what was about to happen. Despite seeing Finn naked soft,  
Sean wasn't ready for what he was about to see.

"Holy shit dude, that's insane," Sean said, staring at Finn's dick.

"Oh yeah, not bad, huh," Finn said, grabbing his dick at the base and  
shaking it around.

The first time they did it, it was awkward, but since then the two have a  
routine down. Finn followed this routine almost exactly everytime,  
including today.

Finn gets naked first, then helps Sean take off his clothes. He scoots  
Sean over on his bed, and lay him down. Finn on Sean's left side, so he  
could use his right hand on his cock. Finn usually uses his right hand for  
himself, but since this is really for Sean, not himself, he decided that he  
should give Sean the better hand.

Sean typically doesn't last too long, so Finn always jacks off right  
before, almost to orgasm, but stops just before he shoots.

Finn gets some lotion out, and starts to rub both of their cocks. Sean's  
cock is a nice six inches, but it feels small when Finn is also jacking off  
his own nine inch cock. Sean originally felt small next to Finn, but Finn  
explained that he was actually more normal than himself.

Finn figured out that Sean likes the backhand technique more, but on days  
like today when Finn has extra time, he'll try his best to make it count.  
He starts out by rubbing just the tip of Sean's cock. Sean already has a  
fair amount of precum oozing out. Finn gently rubs his fingers up and down  
the shaft. Sean wants desperately for Finn just to do it already, but does  
enjoy the teasing game Finn is playing with him.

One thing Finn is envious of Sean is how rock hard his dick is every time  
he comes over. Finn loves pushing it down one direction or another, and it  
always shoots right back up as soon as he lets go. He finally puts his  
hand over his crippled friend's dick.

"Oh God," Sean whispers to himself. Finn is used to Sean saying some  
girl's name. Seeing his buddy so turned on, Finn is already starting to  
shoot all over the two of them. A lot of jizz gets on Sean.

"Sorry man," Finn apologizes to Sean.

"Don't worry about it," Sean says back to Finn, more preoccupied with the  
sensation Finn was giving him. Besides, he knows now that Finn was use his  
other hand to feel up on his balls. Finn began to slightly tug at Sean's  
balls. Sean obviously doesn't do any maintenance down there, and his pubes  
are everywhere. Finn actually likes to comb through them with his newly  
freed hand. Finn could feel Sean's balls start to tighten up, and he  
started to shoot all over his stomach, adding to Finn's cum.

"Thanks so much man," Sean sighed.

"No problem. Now, let's get you clean up," Finn said, getting up to get  
something to wipe up with.

"I'll try to come around more often, too," Finn added on, while he was  
putting on his clothes.

**************

In an effort to bond more with his Dad, Kurt was trying to act straight. He  
was upset with how much his dad was spending with Finn, and thought this  
was the only way to get in on some daddy bonding time.

"Woah, am I interrupting?" Burt said, as he walked into Kurt's room while  
he was making out with the slutty cheerleader Brittany.

"Actually, you are," Kurt said, as he sat up.

"Uhh, Kurt, can you come here?" Burt asked. Kurt walked up to his dad,  
and Burt continued, "Are you sure you're alright. I mean, you told me  
you're gay, and now I catch you making out with a girl. Don't get me wrong,  
I'm fine by it, but I just want you to know that you are free to be whoever  
you want," Burt said.

Kurt just nodded in understanding, and Burt walked out to give the  
teenagers some privacy.

"I just remembered that I have to eat dinner tonight," Brittany said, as  
she stood up. Kurt wasn't exactly disappointed, and happy that his dad was  
able to see him being intimate with such a hot girl. A minute after  
Brittany left, Kurt decided to go out and talk to his dad about kissing  
girls and whatnot.

"Hey dad, how's it hanging," Kurt asked, as he walked into the kitchen.

"Did the girl leave?" Burt asked.

"Yeah, she had to get home," Kurt replied back.

Burt proceeded to drop his pants almost instantly. "That's better," he said  
as he kicked his pants away, leaving him in just his socks, whitie  
tighties, and t shirt. Burt, wanting to be like his dad, did the same  
thing. That's when he noticed that his dad was wearing just some fruit of  
the loom undies, and his were designer. He knew that if he wanted to pull  
off this straight business, that he would have to run to walmart and pick  
up some.

"So, that girl was quite the cute girl. I hope you are respecting her, and  
not pressuring her into anything," Burt said, trying to please his son. He  
knew his son was gay, and that he was just trying to play it straight for  
now. He decided it was best to just play along as much as possible.

"Don't worry, I'm not pressuring her into anything, but hopefully soon I  
won't be respecting her much, if you get what I mean," Kurt said, trying to  
guy talk the best he could.

"Alright, well, I think it's time we have a little talk then," Burt said,  
as he walked over to the living room. He put in one of his favorite porn  
dvd's. "Now Kurt, understand that this," he pointed to the screen, "isn't  
quite what sex is like. It's just what it would be in an ideal world, but  
sex is between two people, and they both need to enjoy it."

"What makes this ideal?" Kurt asked, trying to prolong this bonding as much  
as possible.

"Well, you see how enthusiastic she is about sucking that guy's dick?"  
Burt said, already starting to rub his cock through his underwear. "Most  
girls won't ever do that like that. Also, forget ever trying anything too  
kinky, unless she brings it up. Also, most girls won't ever be this  
verbal, you just have to trust you're doing a good job. Like this, she's  
probably not nearly into this as much as he is, but because this video is  
for guys, the girl's preference is overlooked.

Burt was now almost completely hard, and tenting in his tightie whities.  
Kurt wasn't nearly as hard, but was sporting a nice semi.

"How about we do what guys do best, huh?" Burt said, lowering his  
underwear, and sitting down on the couch. Kurt followed his dad, and it  
wasn't long until the family were all hard and jacking off.

Just then the door opened, scaring both Kurt and Burt. "Whose there?"  
Burt said, trying to put on his underwear at the same time.

Finn walked through the door saying, "Just me." He walked into Kurt  
covering himself up with a pillow, and Burt fumbling with putting his  
underwear on backwards. "Uhh...I can come back," Finn stuttered, not sure  
if this was family only event.

"No, it's fine. As long as Kurt's fine with it," Burt said, trying to cover  
up his hard cock, but not sure exactly why.

"Fine by me, we're just doing guy stuff, you know," Kurt said.

"Of course," Finn said, as he started to undress as well. The three made  
themselves comfortable on the couch, elbows smacking into each other as  
they all continued to beat their meat.

"Dude, check out the tits on her," Finn said, casually as a new actress  
entered the scene.

"I know, I hope someone gets to titty-fuck those beasts," Burt added in.  
Kurt started to feel like he would never be able to really fit in with this  
scene. He couldn't think of anything to say, except for the guy's dick that  
was fucking her seemed to be as straight as an arrow.

Burt, in an effort to support his son, wanted desperately to think of a way  
for him to feel included. "Yeah, did you see that guy's ass while he was  
fucking her? It was hard as a rock!" He told the two teenage guys on either  
side of him. He felt a change in his son, who suddenly began to beat his  
cock harder than before.

"Yeah," is all Kurt got out as he started to shoot all over himself.

"Thatta boy," Burt said, as he patted his son's thigh. It wasn't long  
before Finn shot, getting some of it on Burt.

"Sorry, Burt," Finn said, as he tried to wipe up the cum.

"No problem, besides, I might just use this," Burt said as he scooped up  
some of Finn's jizz and used it to continue masturbating himself. The two  
boys just watched as Burt worked his cock over. They were amazed on how  
well he was able to shift techniques.

"Alright boys, now you might want to back up for this," Burt said, as he  
started to shoot all over himself. The first shot landed right on his  
chin, then the next couple hit his chest, and finally the last few all over  
his stomach. It was one of the biggest cumshots either of the boys have  
ever seen in person. "I've been holding that in the last week or so," Burt  
said. He didn't want to say the real reason was because he kept hoping to  
get lucky with Carol, Finn's mom.

"Now, let's get cleaned up and watch some of the game?" Burt said, as he  
stood up, the cum stuck in all of his body hair.


	7. Dream On

"Hey Bryan" Will said, as he knocked on the door to the classroom Bryan was  
inspected. Bryan Ryan was taking inventory of the school to know what  
classes and clubs to cut because of budgeting. He was an outstanding glee  
club member who graduated Will's freshman year. Will idolized him, which  
was why he was so surprised that he wanted to cut the glee club at  
McKinley.

"Hey Will, here to convince me to change my mind?" Bryan asked, as he shook  
his old classmate's hand.

"I'm just here to invite you to get a beer with me tonight," Will offered.

Bryan agreed, and the two met at the bar at six that night. The two start  
to reminisce about the past after a couple of beers. Bryan kept insisting  
that glee club was like a virus to someone's life and it wouldn't ever  
provide them with an actual career.

"Well, you're right. I'm never going to be a star on Broadway, and you  
know, most of the kids won't ever do that either. But that's not what glee  
club is about. It's about expressing things for yourself, to yourself,"  
Will told Bryan.

"I'm living a lie, I miss it so much," Bryan cried as he laid his head down  
on the bar. "I'm miserable without performing. I just can't admit it to  
anyone."

Will walked over and put on "Piano Man" to play on the jukebox. Bryan sang  
this song at a competition when he was in high school, and Will was hoping  
that right now would be the best time to try to convince him to keep the  
program. His plan worked, it wasn't long until Bryan was belting out the  
song along with the jukebox.

"There is another thing I've been hiding about myself," Bryan confessed to  
Will after the song was over.

"What's that, bud?" Will asked, trying to sound sympathetic toward the man  
who could cut his entire glee club budget.

"Like most guys in show choir I enjoy two things, singing and fooling  
around with other guys. I miss the days of circle jerks in the choir room  
before a big competition or a tough rehearsal," Bryan confessed, getting  
closer to Will each second.

Will was no idiot, he knew exactly what this guy wanted, and was willing to  
do anything to secure his job.

"Of course, you're not the only one either. How about we go back to my  
place?" Will said, grabbing Bryan's dick through his slacks.

The two men got to Will's place, and they both were already showing obvious  
hard-ons in their pants.

"How do you want to do this?" Will asked, while the two men stood awkwardly  
facing each other in Will's living room.

"Let's put on a porn flick, get comfortable," Bryan said. It's been a  
while since he's done anything like this.

Will remembered how Bryan and himself never really talked at all during  
high school. Bryan was the king of the school, and Will was just a little  
freshman. Will remembered seeing Bryan naked in the locker rooms at school  
and the changing rooms before competitions. Bryan always walked around  
with such confidence, despite having a small dick. Judging by the tent in  
Bryan's pants, Will realized that his dick must've grown a little bit since  
high school.

Will finally got the porn on, and the two made it over to the couch. They  
both lowered their pants, Will revealing they were both wearing the same  
pair of briefs.

"I see you still wear the show underwear," Bryan said, pointing to Will's  
undies.

"What are you talking about?" Will asked, confused.

"Don't you remember? We used to have to wear matching underwear, to help  
keep everything in place. I personally think it was so the old glee club  
teacher, Mr. Wilson, could creep on us. But look at us now, all these  
years later, still wearing our Calvin Klein briefs," Bryan said. "Though,  
it looks like we are both filling them out a little more now. Of course, it  
helps that we both are hard. How about we free these monsters?"

"Sounds good to me," Will said, lowering his briefs to his knees.

The two grown men just looked at each other's dicks like school boys seeing  
their friends naked for the first time.

"Got any lube?" Bryan asked.

"Sure, here," Will said, handing him the bottle.

Bryan squirted some into his hand, and surprised Will by going straight  
toward Will's cock, instead of his own.

"Woah," Will moaned, half out of surprise, and half from pleasure.

Bryan was working Will's cock furiously, like he would win some prize if he  
got Will off faster.

"Slow down there bud, are we in hurry?" Will asked, grabbing Bryan's hand  
off of his boner.

"Well, kinda. I do have a family to go home to," Bryan confessed, putting  
his hand back on his friend's dick and started stroking.

"Well, in that case," Will said as he spread the lube on his friend's dick.

It was obvious that the men were paying no attention to the movie on the  
screen, and couldn't take their eyes off of what they were doing to the  
other guy.

"How about we make this even better," Bryan said, as he stopped stroking  
Will's hard penis.

Will knew instantly what Bryan wanted. He remembered that Bryan always had  
a guy suck him off before each show. Willing to do whatever it takes, Will  
lowered his head right on Bryan's cock.

It's been a while since Will has sucked dick, but Bryan's six incher was  
easier to suck than the other dicks he has recently tried to devour. Will  
enthusiastically bobbed his head up and down. He was really trying to make  
this blow job the best one Bryan's ever had if he wanted to secure his job  
as the glee club teacher.

Bryan slowly started to take off his shirt, Will helped him out by taking  
off the rest of his pants and underwear, leaving him completely naked.  
Bryan reached down and pulled Will's shirt over his head. Will then kicked  
off his pants and underwear too, matching his old fellow glee club member.

"So you like sucking my cock, don't you Shuster?" Bryan said, pushing  
Will's head down further. Will gagged on the man meat, but tried his best  
to deep throat the best he could. Will cupped Bryan's balls with his left  
hand, causing Bryan to raise his hips in acceptance. Will finally took the  
cock out of his mouth, and started to masturbate Bryan. His jaw was  
getting tired, so he started to flick his tongue over Bryan's ball sack.

It's been a while since Bryan had sex, especially a blow job with this much  
enthusiasm. "Schuster, get back to sucking my cock," Bryan ordered. He  
missed this feeling of superiority over another guy. He used to get  
whatever he wanted from the other guys in glee club.

Will followed orders, and turned his attention back to Bryan's dick. He  
noticed that his cock felt like it was growing in his mouth. "Here it  
comes," Bryan said, holding Will's head down in place. Bryan started to  
fill Will's mouth with his hot man juice. After five large spurts, Will  
started to gag on all of the cum that filled his mouth completely. Will  
started to lift up his head, but Bryan stopped him. Will opened his mouth,  
causing Bryan's jizz to fall out, covering the base of his cock and balls.  
Will felt at least four more shots hit the back of his throat, he tried to  
swallow what was in his mouth, but it looked like more cum was on Bryan  
that down his throat.

"Holy shit Shuster, you can't waste talent juice like that. Better lick it  
up," Bryan said, referencing his spilt semen.

Will never particularly liked cum, but knew Bryan had to leave happy. "Of  
course not," Will said, as he started to lick up the cum. He was surprised  
on how bitter it tasted. Will hasn't tasted much cum, but this was by far  
the worst tasting he ever tasted. Will noticed some of the cum slid down  
Bryan's ass crack. Not wanting to disappoint the man who held his future  
in his hand, Will started to lick down there too.

"Woah," Bryan moaned. He seemed to like the direction Will was going.

Will started to rim Bryan's tight asshole. The mugginess combined with the  
bitterness of cum wasn't exactly his favorite taste, but he tried to stay  
enthusiastic.

"Well, I guess I'm all cleaned up. I better head home," Bryan said,  
standing up abruptly. He quickly put on his pants and shirt, and was out  
the door before Will even had a chance to stand up.

"Well, I guess I should've known that he wasn't going to return the favor,"  
Will said to himself standing up naked. He still had a semi. "Now would  
be a good time if I had a booty call," and then he sat back down and  
started to jack off while watching the rest of the porno.

 

**************

 

 

Finn and Jesse's relationship was developing more every day. The only  
problem was Rachel. Finn couldn't deny his feelings for her, and Jesse was  
still "dating" her. Finn couldn't figure out why. He kept asking, but  
Jesse just said because he couldn't face the idea of coming out yet and  
Rachel was a good beard for him. The real reason was because the real  
reason Jesse transferred to McKinley was to befriend Rachel, and lead her  
to a path to discover that her biological mother was Shelby, the director  
of Vocal Adrenaline. Jesse just planted a cassette of Shelby singing a  
song and a saying a little message to Rachel in a box of her baby lessons.  
He knew his job here was almost done, and wanted to spend as much time with  
Finn as possible.

"Hey Finn, I'm glad you could come over tonight," Jesse said, as Finn  
entered his house. Jesse had planned for a nice, romantic dinner at his  
house. He was wearing nice clothes and had some Vivaldi playing in the  
background.

"Wow, you really went all out tonight, huh." Finn said, as he walked up and  
kissed Jesse on the lips.

"Yeah, I wanted tonight to be special," Jesse said, as he walked back into  
the kitchen. "I'll put dinner on the table, why don't you go get seated."

Finn walked into the dining room, amazed with it's transformation. It was  
apparent that Jesse really did want tonight to be special. Candles were  
lit everywhere, the plates and glasses were new, and there was a beautiful  
bouquet of flowers. Finn almost didn't know what was going on.

"Have a seat," Jesse said, as he walked in with a pot full of some pasta  
that Finn couldn't pronounce. Jesse loaded up the plates with the pasta,  
and then poured the drinks.

The two awkwardly ate for a few minutes. It felt as if it was the first  
date all over again.

"Alright, what exactly is tonight about?" Finn asked.

Jesse would never tell him the truth. The truth was that he knew he was  
almost done with his mission, and Finn would never trust him again after he  
found out what he did. Jesse wanted to spend atleast one more magical  
night before it all was over. Instead, Jesse simply answered, "I just felt  
like needed a nice evening."

"Well, I won't complain," Finn said as he took a big bite of food.

Two two chatted aimlessly until they both didn't have any food left on  
their plates.

"Do you want to come up to my room?" Jesse asked Finn.

Finn knew that tonight was the night that Jesse was going to let him fuck  
him. Although this wouldn't be the first time Finn fucked a guy, he was  
getting nervous like it was his first time. "Yes, that sounds perfect,"  
Finn replied finally with a smile.

The two made it up to Jesse' room. Jesse went and sat on the edge of his  
bed, Finn stood in the doorway for a second, but eventually walked up and  
straddled Jesse. The two began to kiss, and Finn pushed Jesse so he was  
laying down on the bed. The two explored each other's bodies with their  
hands. Finn had one hand on Jesse's back, and the other down his pants,  
feeling on his ass. Jesse was playing with Finn's hair, when Finn rolled  
over, so that Jesse was now on top. Jesse took this as a hint, and started  
to take off Finn' shirt.

As soon as he got Finn's shirt off, he looked in right in his eyes and  
said, "I want you to make love to me."

Finn smiled, and pulled his face down to passionately kiss him again. Finn  
took off Jesse's shirt, and started to unbuckle his pants. Finn threw him  
over, and lowered his pants, so Jesse's naked ass was pointing out in the  
air.

Jesse was really nervous for Finn to fuck him. He's never been with a guy,  
and Finn's cock was very big. But, he knew that he wanted his first time  
with a guy to be with Finn. Jesse was waiting to feel Finn's tip of his  
cock pressed against his tight hole, but instead he felt a pair of lips.  
Jesse planned this out, so his entire ass was shaved clean, and he made  
sure to be incredibly clean for Finn, but still wasn't expecting this.

Finn pressed his tongue against the hole, causing Jesse to almost orgasm.

"Wow," Jesse moaned. Finn took the hint, and started to press his tongue  
more and more against the hole. Making circles around it, and occasionally  
sticking his tongue in it. He started to use a finger, then two, and then  
had three fingers in the mix. Jesse was in bliss, he had no idea that it  
would feel this good.

"I'm ready," Jesse said, as Finn pulled his face off of the teen ass.

Finn didn't say anything, instead he just lubed up his cock the best he  
could. He knew that this was going to be hard, but he really wanted to  
experience this with Jesse. He slid the cockhead in, and Jesse instantly  
tensed up. Jesse knew that this wasn't what he should do, and tried to  
control his breathing and relax more.

Finn felt Jesse's change, and then noticed that Jesse was actually lowering  
himself down more on his cock. He would go another half of an inch, then  
take a deep breath, then lower again a little more. He did this for about  
five minutes, until Finn had a good six inches in Jesse's ass. Finn  
started to move his hips little, causing Jesse to moan in both pain and  
pleasure.

"Is this okay?" Finn asked as he humped Jesse.

"Yeah, just go slow at first," Jesse replied. The truth was, it was okay.  
He liked the feeling, but it was just uncomfortable on how stuffed he felt.

Finn worked his cock in and out, until he felt Jesse loosen up. Finn  
continued to fuck while he leant down and whispered in Jesse's ear, "I love  
you."

Jesse turned his head around, and said in a little louder of a voice, "I  
love you too." The two started to kiss again, as Finn continued to make  
love to Jesse.

Finn then started to reach around, and jack off Jesse. Jesse was still  
rock hard, and it was clear that he might shoot at any moment. Finn  
started to kiss Jesse's neck and back, as he worked his cock in his ass and  
his hands on his lover's cock.

"Ohhh! Ohhh! Fuck yeah, Finn!" Jesse yelled out. He was trying his best to  
hold in his inevitable orgasm.

Finn started to grunt with each pelvis thrust, adding to Jesse's load  
moans. Jesse finally couldn't handle it anymore, and started to shoot all  
over his bed. Finn just kept fucking, and Jesse shot nine large loads with  
each thrust of Finn's hips.

Finn quickly let go of Jesse's cock, and grabbed Jesse's ass with both  
hands. He then started to shoot his own load in Jesse's ass. It wasn't  
long until he filled Jesse's ass so much that a little cum started to come  
out of the hole. Jesse turned his head, and started kissing Finn harder  
then he ever kissed anyone. Finn pulled out his cock, and rolled Jesse  
around so that they were facing each other again, and started to make out  
even more. The two naked, sweaty, cum covered bodies finally both calmed  
down until they were just wrapped in each other's arms, where they remained  
the rest of the night.


	8. Theatricality

After Tina was approached by Principal Figgins about her look and Rachel finding out about Vocal Adrenaline doing a Gaga number, Mr. Schue suggests also doing a Gaga number. The boys went on a rant on how they always do female songs and never get to show their inner rockstars. Mr. Schue took intrigue and decided for the girls (and Kurt) do a Gaga number and the boys do any rock group number.

"Hey Finn," called Puck from afar, "Come over to my house after school so we can decide what number we should do." Finn replies, "Okay, I'll see you after school." Puck watches the clock in his last class. He is planning on fucking Finn instead of thinking of a number to do. Thinking about it gives him a semi as the bell rings to dismiss everyone to go home. He rushes to his house before Finn gets there so he can be prepared. It's 20 minutes after school ends that Finn arrives at Puck's house. 

"I think we should do either a Kiss number or Queen number to complete the assignment," Finn asks as he enters the house. "What do you thi-". Puck, naked, tackles Finn to the ground and starts dry humping him. "You're gonna give me some ass as restitution from when you fucked me," Puck says while trying to unbutton Finn's shirt. "PUCK!!!! Get off of me!" Finn says trying to push the aroused teen off of him. "No way dude," Puck says, "I haven't had sex in like a week!" Finn manages to free an arm and punches Puck in the eye, causing it to blacken. "I told you to get off!" Finn says choking up. "What the fuck dude," Puck yells, "You've never had a problem with this befo-". Finn punches him again, in the stomach this time, and leaves the house. If Puck thought he fucked up with Finn with Quinn, he sure fucked up more this time.

********************************************

Finn decided that the group do Kiss's, "Shout it out loud". He avoids Puck all day and tries not to talk to him. Puck wonders all day why Finn would suddenly decide that sex with Puck was so terrible. Nothing couldn't prepare Puck for what he sees. In a secluded corner in the lunchroom, he sees Finn and Jesse making out. "So, I see why you won't have sex with me," Puck says, scaring the two boys. "What does he mean by that Finn?" Jesse asks concerned. "Puck, get the hell out of here." Finn says trying to avoid the conversation. "He didn't tell you," Puck says nearly laughing, "Dude beat the shit out of me for trying to have sex even though we've had sex before." Puck walks away knowing what damage he just caused Finn and Jesse. And Puck is shocked that he doesn't even care anymore. 

"What is he talking about," Jesse asked, "Finn, you two have had sex before?" Finn ashamed and upset, trying to hold back tears, softly confesses, "Yes, we have." Jesse, taken aback from this revelation, asks, "How many times and just him?" "It didn't start like this," Finn explained, "He invited me to his house to use some sex thing that you can fuck. He called it the couch. The next time I used it, he decided that being Puckzilla means he can even fuck me." "Turns out he was right and we had sex. Then, he invited Matt over and one thing lead to another an-" Finn said before being interrupted. "You had a threesome? With Puck and Matt?" Jesse said in disbelieve. "I can't believe this! It never occurred to you that I might know of your sexual past! I thought what we did was special and meaningful!" Jesse said starting to be louder. "This is special Jesse," Finn pleaded, "We made love, not had sex!" "But you didn't think that I deserved to know that you've had other encounters with guys!," Jesse cried out, "I don't think I can be with you anymore.." Jesse grabbed his bag and walked off leaving his now ex-boyfriend left to deal with his heartbreak. Finn went numb from anger and sadness. 

********************************************

Burt invites Carol and Finn to live in the Hummel household. Finn has to share a room with Kurt, who willingly decided to redecorate the room himself. Burt has a sit down with Finn about the "time" they been having and tells him that they have to reduce it to close to none now that they are living together. Finn goes back downstairs to see his new room with Kurt. Immediately Finn despises the room. Kurt tries to explain the style and the different accessories in the room. "No, this can't be our room!" Finn yelled. "Okay Finn calm down we can redecorate the room!" Kurt yelled back. "Okay, good, the first to go is this faggy blanket and this faggy lamp with this fagg-" Finn yelled. "What did you call him?", Burt says, "Did you call him faggy?" "No s-sir, I was just calling the lamp faggy, I didn't mean hi-" "I know what you meant! You don't think I used that word when I was your age." "You know what, turn around." Burt says. "What?", Finn asks. "You want to know what it means to be faggy, I will show you." "Kurt go upstairs." Kurt listens to his father and goes upstairs. Once Burt hears the door close, he turns Finn around and reaches around him to unbutton his pants. Burt pulls Finn's pants down to reveal the teens ass. Burt pulls his pants down and slaps his cock on Finn's cheeks. He does this until he is fully erected and he positions his cock right near Finn's hole. Burt feels the heat coming off the teen's hole as he starts to push in. "This'll teach you to call my son faggy." He pushes his 8 in. cock in Finn all at once. Finn screams in pain before Burt covers his mouth with his hand. 

Burt loves the feel of how loose Finn is and is puzzled as to why he is. "Well, it appears that you already know how to be faggy.", Burt says. "This doesn't mean I'm gonna stop." Burt continues for ten minutes before he feels his balls tightened and he pulls out of Finn and turns him around. He strokes his cock for a minute before he cums all over Finn's face. "Now, grab your shit and get the hell out of my house.", Burt demands. "I can't have this negative, hurtful atmosphere in my house," Burt says, "I hope your mom isn't to disappointed." Burt puts his clothes back on and goes back upstairs. Finn gets dressed and leaves the Hummel home. When Finn gets home, he cries the whole night. Even when his mom gets home from work, he pretends to sleep even when he hears her crying about the whole faggy thing. Once he hears silence, he texts Puck. It says, "I hope you're happy." Finn then gets up and goes unlock a safe in the living room his mom has. He grabs her pistol that she has for protection and goes back upstairs. He contemplates the whole night about the action hes about to do. Carol wakes up to a bang and runs into Finn's room, yelling and crying to see her son lying on the floor, blood stained on the floor.


	9. Funk

Finn dropped the gun. He stood with the pistol pointed to his head for 5 minutes. Finn thought after Quinn lying about her pregnancy, Puck being the father of that baby, his breakup with Jesse, and Burt raping him, he had reached his rock bottom. He was about to pull the trigger but decided at the last second to not do it. His whole body went numb and he dropped the gun, causing it to go off and hitting his arm. Carol immediately wakes up and charges into Finn's room, seeing the injured boy lying on the floor. She takes him to the hospital and calls Burt. Finn had to be taken into surgery to remove the bullet from his arm. Burt arrived to the hospital just when he was taken for surgery and knew exactly what caused this. Carol and Burt waited 2 hours before Finn was out of surgery. Carol was allowed to see him. "Finn, thank god you're okay," Carol said hugging her son, "What happened?" 

"I wanted to end it mom," Finn said quietly, "My whole life has gone to hell with Quinn, Puck, Burt, an-"

"What does Burt have to do with this?" Carol asked confused. Finn knew that he could never tell his mom about what Burt had done to him so he was forced to tell her a lie. "You know, the whole faggy lamp thing," Finn said. Carol seemed to believe that but noticed Finn had more to say. "You said and sweetie. What else is there?" Carol asked. Finn would never tell is mother about his relationship with Jesse and how it ended so he would use his old relationship with Rachel as an excuse. "Rachel and I were seeing each other for a while and it got serious, but then someone abruptly decided to tell her something that would make her breakup with me." Carol seemed to believe that as well. The doctor came back in to tell the Hudsons that they wanted to keep Finn until tomorrow afternoon to make sure he will be okay. The doctor recommended sleep and Carol agreed to leave so Finn could get some sleep. Finn could hear his mother and the doctor speak medical gibberish as they left the room. Finn just hopes that no one figures out that he tried to commit suicide.

************************

The next day, Glee practice was going on and Finn wasn't there. Puck was concerned by the text and the absence that he would ask Rachel since they are captains. Rachel had no idea so the only other person he could ask is Kurt. "Kurt, do you know where Finn is?", the concerned friend asked. Kurt didn't respond and that angered Puck. Puck grabbed the front of his shirt and says, "Listen, Finn has been my bestfriend since we were 5. If something happened to him and you know about it, I would do anything to find out." Kurt was intrigued by this and suggested, "If you kiss me right here right now, I will te-" Puck immediately kissed Kurt right there in front of everyone. He would do anything for his best friend. He kissed Kurt for a whole minute before he broke the kiss. Kurt whispered in his ear, "I'm not suppose to tell anyone but Finn tried to kill himself last night. He only shot his arm but he's alright. They released him earlier today and he's at home right now." Puck rushed out the building and went to Finn's house.

************************

Puck arrived at the Hudson home. Carol had already gone to work and Finn was resting in his bed. Puck had gone up to Finn's room and noticed he was asleep. So, Puck grab a chair and sat next to Finn's bed, waiting for him to wake up. "Finn...I know you can't hear me but I hope you get better. I want to apologize for what I did the other day. I'm also sorry for what I did about Jesse. I had no right to tell him without your permission. I just...," Puck starts to choke up, "I just miss you. Ever since you found out about Quinn, you have distanced yourself from me. I don't really know why I do the things I do. I think I do it to get attention from you. I actually think that I may be in lo-". Finn wakes up to see Puck and immediately Finn is angry.

"If you don't leave this house right now, I am going to beat the shit out of you." Finn says. Puck backs up and tries to explain why he is there. "Look dude I was just worried about you. "I don't care if you are worried, you are the reason this happened!," Finn yelled, "Now get the fuck out!!" Puck exits the Hudson home before things got out of control. Puck has only cried two times in his life. The first, when he was five and his pet dog died. The second, he was the reason Finn tried to kill himself.

To be continued...


	10. Funk continued

It's been a week since Finn shot himself and nobody but Puck and Kurt knows about it. If anyone asked, he told them that he was hurt from working out. Finn never looked or talked to Puck unless he had to. It wasn't until Vocal Adrenaline vandalized the choir room that Finn and Puck actually agreed with each other. They agreed to get payback on Vocal Adrenaline. 

Later that night, Puck and Finn decided to slash the tires of all the cars owned by the members. Finn made sure they Jesse's car got more of a special treatment than the rest. Once they finished, Finn got into Puck's truck and told him to bring him home. "Finn, I want to apologize," said Puck sincerely, "for everything that has happened this year. I want us to be friends again."

Finn sat there in silence for what seemed forever until he spoke, "Start the fucking car and take me home." Puck listened, saddened that his friend is still being cold to him. Once Puck dropped Finn off, Puck went back home. Puck hasn't had sex in 2 weeks, not since he tried to fuck Finn. Puck texted Matt to come over in 5 minutes and Matt replied, "Okay! Sounds fun!" Puck was gonna break out of his comfort zone. When Matt arrived at the house, Puck directed him to his room. To Matt's surprise, Puck started to kiss Matt passionately. Matt, of course, returned the kiss and went to take Puck's shirt off. Once the shirt was off, Puck took Matt's shirt off and laid him down on the bed. Matt reached to Puck's pants and took them off to reveal Puck's erected cock. Matt pulled down Puck's boxers and took his 8 in cock with one move. Puck loved watching Matt go up and down on his cock, his nose touching his body. Puck pulled Matt up and kissed him lazily. Puck unbuttoned and returned the favor that Matt gave to him. Puck couldn't reach Matt's body but he got about 6 in. before he gagged. Puck turned Matt around and licked his ass. The taste and smell never fazed Puck and he started making little circle. Matt moaned and stroked his dick while Puck penetrated him with his tongue. Puck got up and whispered into Matt's ear, "Please fuck me." Matt was surprised as he hasn't fucked a guy yet. Matt wanted to use a condom but Puck resisted, saying that it's better without it. Matt positioned his cock behind Puck's hole. Matt muttered, "Here we go." Matt slowly pulled in and out before slamming into Puck. He moaned in joy as Matt fucked him. Matt started to feel his ball tightened and he was gonna pull out. Puck pulled him back in. Matt couldn't pull out fast enough and he came inside of Puck. Puck turned around and pushed Matt down to his cock. Puck stroked himself until he cummed in Matt's black mouth. Matt swallowed ever bit. They cuddled up in Puck's bed before they both fell asleep. 

***************************

Finn and Puck got called into the principal's office. Shelby and Will discussed with the boys about what they did and how they are going to pay for the damage. Finn and Puck decided to get jobs at Sheets n' Things. One day, Sandy came in to buy more pink objects and asked Puck for help. As he was explaining what he wanted and what shade if pink he wanted it in, Puck interrupted him and asked, "Listen, I've been kinda depressed and I've heard that you've been selling some marijuana." 

Sandy was intrigued and asked, "How much do you want?" Puck, knowing that he had no money to spend, thought of a different idea and grabbed the front of Sandy's pants. Sandy took Puck to the back of the building and told him to get on his knees. Puck obliged and unzipped Sandy's pants to reveal, according to Puck, one of the saddest excuses of a cock he has ever seen. But, Puck really wanted some marijuana, so, trying not to laugh hysterically, wrapped his mouth on Sandy. It tasted disgusting to Puck. He would compare it to making out with an aids ridden skunk. Puck only sucked on his cock for 2 minutes before Sandy came in Puck's mouth. It took Puck everything in him to not laugh at the one spurt of cum that Sandy shot. Sandy gave Puck some marijuana and went back into the store. 

Puck, intoxicated by a mixture of alcohol and pot, called Finn's phone and he got his voicemail. He said, "Hey man, I don't need you, yeah, I'm not in love with you anymore so you can just go fuck yourself ok. I can get ass from much hotter guys like Matt or or or or Kurt or Jesse. Yeah, I bet Jesse would love to get some of Puckzilla inside him. So fuck you, and burn in hell."


	11. Journey to Regionals

The road to Regionals has been tough for New Directions. They have faced many troubles as in pregnancy, blackmail, suicide, and sexuality. And now they finally made it to Regionals and it may be the worse thing in the world. Sue managed to get on the judge panel and New Directions are convinced that she will sabotage them. Not only that but everyone is not in the best state. Especially Finn and Puck. Finn hasn't confronted Puck about that voicemail he received. Finn personally wouldn't care except for the fact that Puck declared his love for Finn. Finn will have to deal with this delicately.

Finn waited until everyone was on the bus to speak with Puck. Finn creeped behind Puck and startled him. "Hey, what the hell was with this voicemail," Finn asked. Puck, being hungover, didn't know what Finn was talking about and asked to hear the voicemail. Finn agreed and played the voicemail. As the it played, Puck slowly remembered what happened and what he said. The voicemail ended and both boys stood in silence. Finn broke the silence and asked, "Puck? Do I need to play it again because I could've sworn I heard you say you lov-".

Puck embraced Finn and started to kiss him. Finn, knowing what was happening is wrong and he shouldn't do it, returned the kiss. The two boys stood in place while they made out. Finn slipped his tongue down Puck's throat and trailed his hands down Puck, placing his hands on Puck's ass. Puck broke the kiss and slowly worked his way down Finn before standing back up and whispers, "Make love to me Finn." Finn complied and moved his hands to the front of Puck's pants. Finn then realized that anyone could walk in the choir room and told Puck to go into the lockeroom. It was after school so the athletes and coach Tanaka wouldn't be there. 

Puck got there before Finn did and immediately undressed. Finn ran into the lockeroom, shirt already discarded, to see the naked Puck. He quickly walked to Puck while taking his pants and underwear off. There the two stood in awe of each other when Puck went down on Finn. Puck swallowed Finn's monster cock and cupped his ass. Finn would mutter, "Fuck yeah," or "Suck that bitch." Puck worked on Finn's cock for a good 15 minutes before he asked Finn to return the favor.

Finn lowered to see the infamous cock once again. He isn't as good at giving blowjobs as Puck but he certainly isn't the worst. Finn turned Puck around to see the boy's shaved as. Finn eagerly stuck his tongue deep inside Puck. Puck nearly blew a load but was able to contain himself. Finn made little circles around the hole and penetrated him for a while until he stood up and exchanged the taste with Puck. Finn sat down on a bench and and told Puck to sit down. Puck obliged and provided lube in the form of spit to make it easier.

Of all the times Puck and Finn ever had sex, this had been the best time. Finn and Puck were in complete equilibrium, moving in perfect motion. Puck thought that him and Finn were making love. Finn picked Puck up and slammed him on the wall, all without removing his cock. He was fucking Puck against the wall. Finn would've never imagined at the beginning of the year that this would ever happened, let it alone with Puck. He continued fucking Puck until he realized his balls tighten. He laid Puck down on the floor and blew the biggest load of his life all over Puck. Puck didn't even have to touch his cock to blow his load all over his chest. 

Since they were in the lockeroom, they were able to take a shower. They took one together so that they could be faster. Afterwards, when they were cleaned up and clothed, Puck went in to kiss Finn, thinking that they were going to start a relationship. Finn stopped Puck in his tracks. Puck being confused asks, "What's wrong?"

"You have been the worse thing that has happened to me this year. You knocked up my girlfriend, sabotaged my relationship with Jesse, and were a major reason of my suicide attempt. This was the last time we are ever going to have sex. If you thought that this was love making, then you are stupider than Brittany. We can be teammates, classmates, and even friends, but we will never be lovers. I can't be in a relationship with someone who is so destructive."

Finn left the lockeroom. Puck stood there, numb from the bombshell Finn just released on him. Puck has now only cried three times in his life, two of those times being because of Finn.

************************

New Directions just finished their number full of Journey songs when Quinn's water broke. The whole group rushed towards the hospital. Quinn allowed Mercedes and Puck in the delivery room. Puck was happy that his baby was being born, but all he could think about was his encounter with Finn. Before he knew it, his baby girl was brought into this world. Quinn decided to go with Puck's suggestion to name her Beth. Rachel had stayed behind to watch Vocal Adrenaline's tribute to Queen by performing Bohemian Rhapsody. Finn secretly arrived backstage to try and rekindle his relationship with Jesse. "Jesse, you guys were great," said Finn nervously, "Can we talk?" Jesse agreed but said only for five minutes.

"You were right. I should have told you about me and Puck. I never really thought it would ever come up because we were really discreet. I have never been happier with anyone else when I was with you. Please, please, please take me back." Finn started to choke up as he awaited Jesse's response.

"Finn, it was all an act. I only did what we did to cause a strain on your team. I fooled Rachel into meeting her mom and I tricked you into bed with me. It didn't matter that Puck found us, I would've told everyone anyway. Jesse walked away without blinking an eye. Finn ran off until he tripped. He just laid there on the floor and cried.

************************

Puck wanted to talk to Finn about what happened in the lockeroom. He searched the hallways in the hospital until he found him sitting alone, crying. Puck approached him but walked away when he saw Rachel walk up to Finn. What Puck sees tears his heart in two. Finn and Rachel kiss and seem to be going steady once again. He waited around the corner until Rachel left again so that he could talk to Finn. "What the hell man," Puck hushly yelled, "So now your what bisexual?"

"No," Finn said quietly, "I'm officially banning myself from guys. I talked to Jesse after his performance and he told me that our relationship was all an act. So, I decided that I would only go for girls since I never had this must trouble with them as I do with guys. Besides, I already told you that we would never be a relationship. You'll just have to get over me Puck." Finn walked away and called his mom to pick him up. Puck choked up and whispered to himself, "This isn't over Finn. I will never be able to get over you.."

To be continued in Season 2


End file.
